No Simple Milk Run
by strent23
Summary: This is an AU story. This story picks up after A Lovely Little Romance or Not. Now that Lee has told Amanda how he feels, things between them are different. But what happens when they have to go out on a simple overnight assignment? Thank you in advance for grace for any inconsistencies or errors you see, proofed several times, any errors not caught was not from lack of trying!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Definitely an AU story that picks up after events of the previous FanFiction story: A Lovely Little Affair or Not!

God was Lee excited to be going back to work after being out for four weeks, that was except for one thing or person that is…..Amanda! The past few weeks with her at the apartment had been good and bad at the same time. After she came back from her would be time away with Alan, and she admitted that she was attracted to him; Lee hadn't been sure how exactly to proceed with her. And as much as he hated to admit it, the mere fact that Amanda and Alan went away, kind of bugged him—but how could he say anything considering he had been dating Leslie not so long ago himself? Things were awkward at his apartment, yet they'd managed to get through it; but now that they would be back at the office and out on some possible overnight assignments, Lee wasn't sure what he was going to do.

He'd declared his love to her, something he'd never done with any woman before—not Eva or Dorothy and all he got from Amanda was, "I honestly don't know. I do know that I'm attracted to you." And, this was after a few weeks of hearing her talk about Alan constantly. Did she know how many women would die to hear him say that he loved them?

"Is that really what is bothering you the most?" Billy had asked him during a phone conversation when they finally had a chance to talk.

"What else could be bothering me?"

Billy began slowly, "Perhaps, you are wondering about what really happened in New York?"

"She said nothing happened."

"But how close did things get?"

"Well, I'm not sure and I'm pretty damn sure I don't want to know!" Lee bellowed. "And besides it really isn't my business, it's not like we were dating then

or—" he paused, "that we are dating now. I guess that is part of the problem, I'm not sure what we are doing."

Billy had only smiled and then said, "Scarecrow, what exactly is it that you want to happen between you and Amanda?" To which Lee had become quiet.

Someone had knocked on Billy's office door, so Billy ended the call before Lee could answer. To be honest, Lee wasn't sure what he wanted; but he knew what he didn't want and that was to continue with this awkwardness between them; he guess he needed to know where they stood.

Today, he would go back into the office and he would just have to see how things went from there.

/

Amanda was rounding the corner at the Agency rather quickly, her mind a thousand miles away, when she ran smack dab into Francine. "Amanda King, don't you ever look where you are going?" Though her words were harsh, the smile she gave Amanda softened the words.

"I'm sorry Francine! I do seem to run into you a lot these days."

"Where's the fire? What's the matter?"

"Well, today, you see—"

Francine stared at Amanda in disbelief. It was indeed a rare occasion when Amanda King was speechless. Francine reached over and touched Amanda's forehead. "You sure you're okay, oh, no wait a minute-Lee comes back in the office today. Is that it?"

"Ssh!" Amanda said, and placed a finger up above her own lips. "Not so loud.

It's just that since I got back from New York, things have been kind of weird, different, and strange between me and Lee."

"Amanda, are you trying to say that you aren't in love with Lee?"

"Ugh, Francine, I gotta go! Lee is expecting me downstairs."

"Amanda King, you come right back here!"

Amanda stopped.

"You haven't told him how you feel!"

"Well, no, not exactly!"

 _I don't believe this! Lee Stetson pours out his heart, to a housewife from Arlington, to boot and she doesn't say it back! Well, well, well! In the past, she would've said this out loud, but things had changed between her and Amanda since the early days._ "What are you going to do?"

"I, well—"

Just then Billy walked up. "What is going on around here?"

"Oh hi Billy," Francine said.

"Sir!" Amanda chimed in.

"Is anyone doing any work today? Or are you going to stand around in the hallway all day?"

"Of course, we are, Sir! I mean, do some work that is." Amanda acknowledged.

"Yes, we are, Billy, I was just about to talk to Beamon about a case I'm working on." Billy gave her a look, so Francine rushed on, "the one involving Senator Newfield."

"Good!" He turned to Amanda, "Can you ask Lee to join me in my office? I need to see the two of you, right away."

"Yes, Sir!"

/

Billy watched outside his window at his two favorite agents; they appeared rather awkward with one another as they headed towards his office. Their exchange with one another was cordial and polite but there was tension there, something that he hadn't seen in quite some time between them if ever.

Billy greeted them as they entered his office. "Good morning, Amanda! Welcome back Lee!"

"Sir!" Amanda returned.

"Thanks Billy!" Lee replied.

Billy watched them take sideline glances at each other. God, they really have it bad! If he thought they were funny before, it was almost laughable now, except for the fact he knew they weren't happy and that things weren't settled between them. _Well, perhaps what he had planned would help move things along_? Hmm!

"Billy, you wanted to see us?" Lee offered as Billy hadn't said anything else since they came in the room.

"Yes," he proceeded as he cleared his throat. "I have an all-day assignment for the two of you—that starts tomorrow." Lee's eyes widened. "Oh, Lee, don't worry, nothing that will compromise the doctor's orders."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about that. I was just surprised, and more concerned that Amanda wouldn't be able to do it—because of the kids. Don't they have school?"

Billy already knew that there wasn't school for the boys for a few days, he'd done his homework. 'Amanda, will this work for you?"

"Well actually the boys will be out of school for the next few days. I would have to ask mother to be sure it's okay."

"Billy," Lee began slowly. "What is the assignment?"

"I need you to do me a favor and make a simple run to pick up some information, a simple courier assignment."

"A courier assignment? Billy, that isn't an assignment for a top agent—"

"No, but sometimes, we all have to do work that we wouldn't normally do. You know how the budget is right now."

"Sir, we will do it! Just tell us what you need us to do," Amanda said.

Lee looked at Amanda but nodded.

"Thank you Amanda! Now, I will need you to leave tomorrow morning, it will take you several hours to get there. I've booked your room already."

"Room?" They both asked at the same time.

"Well, it is a suite with a bed and a let out sofa."

"Oh!" again they chimed in simultaneously. "Why would we need a room? Won't we be able to return tomorrow after we get the information?"

"I thought it would be easier this way, it is a long drive to Elizabeth City, NC."

"Elizabeth City, NC?!" They both asked incredulously.

"Isn't that a five hour drive?" Lee spoke up first.

"Yes, it is, five and a half to six hours if you make any stops," he replied back easily. "I'll give you all the details later." Billy turned to Amanda. "Will that give you enough time to get things squared with your mother?"

"I will call her now right now!"

"Amanda, I will see you in a few," Lee said. "Billy, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Billy already knew what was coming. "Yes, Lee?"

"Are you sure someone else can't handle this assignment?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Billy answered quickly then said more slowly,

"Look, Scarecrow, it's just that this assignment requires a delicate touch, and I think this is just perfect for you and Amanda. But if you really rather not do it, you can go back to doing some paperwork and I can get Fielder to go with Amanda. I'm sure he'd love to do it!"

"Oh, that won't be necessary," a nerve on the back of Lee's neck perked up. Courier assignment or no assignment, Lee wasn't about to let Amanda do an assignment with Fielder, he wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy, let alone the woman he loved. "Okay!" Lee said reluctantly. He should know by now that it was futile to argue with his supervisor and friend. If there was a job that Billy wanted him on, he had no choice but to take it.

"Good!"

But Lee couldn't help but get the feeling that Billy was up to something, but he couldn't put his finger on it and even if he could; although he and Billy were great friends, he was after all, his superior.

"I will go back down to the Q and finish up some paper work, so Amanda and I can get a good night's sleep."

Just as Lee stepped out of Billy's office, Amanda poked her head back in and said. "Sir, I'm all set—mother can watch the boys!"

Oh damn! Lee thought there goes my out. It was one thing for him to be alone with her in the Q bureau, at least there, they had other people constantly coming in and out of the office and they would have no choice but to work; albeit awkward or not; but now, seriously.

9


	2. Chapter 2

"Amanda, where did you say the film company was going again?" Dotty asked as they worked to get dinner together.

"We have to drive out to Elizabeth City, NC."

"And, why are you going out there?"

"To pick up some film equipment."

"Ugh huh!"

"Mother, if you want to say something, just go ahead and say it!"

"Amanda Jean, you have worked with this company for what, two going on three years?"

"Yes, that's right!"

"Well, you seem to come up with the darnedest reasons to go away every week."

"I must admit that Lee; I mean Mr. Simpson, was kind of questioning why we must do this particular assignment as well."

"Oh, is it Lee now?"

"What?"

"You said Lee instead of your usual Mr. Simpson."

"Oh, did I?" She walked away from the counter and headed to the stairs. "Boys, dinner is almost ready, finish up with whatever you are doing and go wash your hands."

"Has something happened between the two of you?" her mother asked, not sidetracked.

"Mother, whatever are you talking about?"

"Well, first, you were dating Alan, quite a catch I would say, then Mr. Simpson hurts his foot and one night you stood up Alan, while you were at Mr. Simpson's apartment, I must add. Then next thing I know, you Alan were back on track, you went away for the weekend, and just like that" she snapped her fingers for effect. "you came back and you tell me that you've broken off your relationship with him."

Inwardly, Amanda rolled her eyes. Her mother had grilled her something worse than any interrogator you could ever imagine when she'd finally talked with her about her weekend with Alan and every few days or so she'd bring it back up, just like she's doing now. "Okay, Mother, do you really want to know what happened? And the real deal with Mr. Simpson—Lee?"

"Yes, dear, but only if you feel as though you can tell me. You know you used to confide in me when you were a child and even as an adult."

"You are right and I think it's about time I confided in you, again," she paused, then took her mother's hand in hers and said, "Mother, I have feelings for Lee."

Dotty gaped and particularly ran to the stairs. "Boys, stay in your room. Dinner is going to be a little late."

"Mother! Seriously?"

"This is the first time, in ages that you have told me anything personal. I've really missed that."

"I've missed it too!" This was truly the truth. She hated the lies or half lies and she missed the days when she did confide in her. "I tell you what? Let's get the boys fed, spend some time with them before we get them off to bed. Then you and I can sit down with a glass of wine, and I promise, I'll tell you everything." _Well, almost everything._

"I would love that."

/

What could Billy be thinking? Lee asked himself as he stepped inside his apartment. A milk run with Amanda, so soon? An overnighter at that! Any other time, he wouldn't care; in fact, he'd come to working with Amanda.

Lee walked over to his answering machine. The light blinked three times indicating three messages. As he pressed the play button, there was a message from two of old lady friends and the landlord. Lee quickly hit erase on all the messages but the third one. Even though, his foot injury was nearly healed at this point, he was still receiving calls past acquaintances offering to help him. Perhaps, it was time he got himself a new number.

After washing his hands; he went and heated up some food and after dinner, he sat on the couch and watched a movie and tried not to think about Amanda or worry about how tomorrow was going to go.

/

A few hours later, the boys were settled; the dishes were washed and placed in the rack to dry so now Dotty and Amanda were settled on the couch with a glass of wine.

"Amanda, you liked Alan didn't you? I mean, I could see it in your face when you talked about him and when he came by and you could certainly see that he was taken with you. What went wrong?"

Amanda smiled thinking that they certainly were alike when it came to the gift of gab. "Yes, I did like him, even loved him to a certain extent—I mean, honestly, I could've fallen in love with him—if not for one thing; one person that is…."

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with Mr. Simpson, actually, no, I know that I'm in love with Lee. **"**

"Well, dear, what is so wrong with that?"

"I don't know that I'm ready for being in love."

"What?"

"I don't know what his intentions are and…"

"Oh, he's afraid of committing, is that it?

"Actually, I don't know if he is afraid of committing, it's me that's afraid. After Joe—"

"You were committed to Dean," her mother cut in.

"You and I both know that that was, just more of a friendship than anything. We knew that wasn't going to go anywhere, he was more of a distraction, more of someone to be with after the divorce, not a real contender."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. So, you are afraid to start a relationship with Mr. Simpson? Is that it?"

Amanda sat quietly for a moment, and really thought about what her mother asked her.

 _Dotty waited patiently, knowing that Amanda was quiet; she was most definitely being reflective_. _She was so elated at the fact that Amanda was confiding in her again, it had been too long since she'd done that; three years to be precise, ever since she took Dean to the train station one fall day, she would bet her life that that was when Amanda had begun to change. What if—_

"Mother, I think it's more than that—" she paused, as she thought about the words for what she was feeling, "I'm afraid to give Lee my heart."

"You did once, Dear!"

"And, see how well that turned out."

"Yes, but you came out of that okay, with two fine boys," she reached out and touched Amanda's hand. "And then life begins again, there is always room for surprises!"

"You are right! It's just that I am so afraid."

Her mother was quiet to that and as she was about to say something, Jamie's scream came floating down the stairs.

"Jamie must be having another nightmare, I'll go up."

No Simple Milk Run-Chapter 2

The next morning, Lee picked Amanda up from her house and drove back to the office, for two reasons, one to concur with Billy and two to pick up some things from Leatherneck. After a brief conversation with Billy, Amanda stopped to talk with Francine a moment, while Lee went to see Leatherneck. Lee was just about done picking up more bullets for his gun, one for Amanda—one he knew she would use if necessary, but reluctantly along with a homing device for their vehicle, when Amanda stepped in Leatherneck's domain.

 _Lee wasn't sure, perhaps it was his imagination, but Leatherneck's face seemed to light up when Amanda came in. Lee Stetson, you are being absolutely silly. Now, are you going to start thinking everyone wants Amanda? Well, you have always been jealous in the past, now are you going to get even crazier with it?_ I am losing it, he thought to himself.

"Lee, what time are you leaving? Do I have time to show Mrs. King here a few last minute tips with her shooting?"

Lee glanced at his watch, and then replied, "I think so. I'll be right back; I have one last question for Billy."

/

In the meantime, out on the highway, a van labelled Mort's Appliances was moving along towards Virginia Beach, VA. A close inspection of the van would convey that something besides appliances were being transported across the state of Washington, DC.

Andrew, looked over his shoulder and glanced back at the two men that were tied up to make certain neither of them were trying to get loose or worse yet, that they had gotten loose altogether. Both men were upright with kerchiefs around their mouths, and their arms were around their backs and their hands were securely tied with rope. Lauren, Andrew's accomplice, sat in the passenger side; his hand swiping rapidly at the sweat that was running down his face.

"Will you get something to wipe your face with?" Andrew bellowed.

"I, I- don't have anything," Lauren stammered.

"Well use this before you give us away," he thrust a handful of napkins at his colleague.

"Thanks," he wiped his brow and his face then tossed the napkins in the glove compartment. "How much longer before we get where we are going?"

"Hey! You aren't going to start that are you? You are worse than some kid! We get there when we get there, but it's at least a four hour drive."

"You sure everything is going to go smoothly?"

"Of course, I am. We give these nuclear transmitters over to the Russian government and we get paid some big money, then we can leave the United States all together."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Well, what could go wrong?"

/

Lee turned back towards Leatherneck's domain. What he saw stopped him dead cold. Amanda was standing in front of the range with her gun stretched out in front of her and Leatherneck was behind Amanda with his arms a top hers. "That's it Amanda, that is how I've wanted to see you do this all this time. Isn't that much better?"

"Yes, I think so! Thanks for your help."

"Anytime Mrs., I mean Amanda."

Lee cleared his throat behind them. "Well, we'd better get going." Lee said rather briskly.

"Hey Scarecrow," Leatherneck said, as he removed his arm from Amanda and she stepped away from him. "She's coming along rather nicely."

"I see that!"

Amanda glared at Lee. _Okay, what's his problem now? Jealous again?!_

Leatherneck looked at Lee, then to Amanda but said, "Don't forget to think about what I asked you."

"I will and I'll let you know when we get back tomorrow," Amanda said.

"Bye Scarecrow! See you later, Amanda!"

Lee more or less grunted a reply as he grabbed hold of Amanda's elbow and ushered her towards the door. "Bye Leatherneck!"

"What was that all about?" Lee asked as he held his car door open for Amanda.

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, let's just go."

They were silent during the very first part of the drive headed towards the highway. Amanda had brought a few magazines with her, so seeing that Scarecrow was in a mood, she began thumbing through a few pages. Part of the time, her head was down in the magazine; other times, she looked straight ahead; but she could see that Lee glanced over at her occasionally.

Finally, about an hour into the trip, Lee spoke very quietly, and said, "Amanda, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Lee."

"What did Leatherneck ask you?"

Amanda smiled, and replied, just as quietly as she could, "He asked me if I would like to come in early some days so that he could help me with my shooting practice, that's all."

"Oh!" he said back, and then was quiet again, before he asked, "And, why is he calling you Amanda all of a sudden?"

"Because I asked him to call me Amanda. Mrs. King sounds too formal; especially on Leatherneck."

Lee didn't say anything to this, and chose to concentrate on driving.

"You want to hear some music?" Lee asked suddenly.

"Sure." Amanda had the feeling that he wanted to ask her something else, and she was pretty sure, what that something else was, but she wasn't about to make it easy for him.

Lee turned on some quiet jazz. As the music filled the car, Amanda began to hum along to the beat of the slow jazz being played. Occasionally, Lee glanced over at Amanda. Soon, Lee couldn't help but smile as he looked over at the object of his affection.

"Amanda, I—"

"Lee, I—"

They began to speak at the same time.

"Amanda, you go first!"

"Lee, I have been wanting to-"

"What?"

"Lee, look out!"

"Damn it!"

The car in front of them had made a sudden stop. Fortunately, hit the brake before he could slam into the car in front of him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, let me get out and see." Lee walked up and found that there was a pile up just ahead of them.

"Car pile-up just ahead," Lee said to Amanda as he got back in the car.

"What do we do now?" Amanda questioned, then said, "Look, there is an exit a few feet up ahead. I think we can get off and take a different route."

"Amanda, this is the only way to Elizabeth City."

"No, there is another route that we can take; just take this next exit and I can tell you how to get there."

Lee opened his mouth to reject her suggestion, but then changed his mind. _Why bother? Over the years, he'd learned that she was mostly right, especially when it came to travelling. He had to admit, that she almost always knew the right route or an alternative route even if oftentimes, they got in trouble in spite of it. But trouble was just the nature of their working relationship and perhaps their personal one if they ever get things settled._

"Okay, let's go."

/

In the meantime, just a little ahead of them, the Mort's appliance van moved gingerly down the road along a rural road.

"Lauren, did you fill up the gas tank like I asked you to?" Andrew asked as he looked to the passenger seat.

Lauren swiped at his face again with a paper napkin. "Of course I did, what makes you think I didn't?"

"The gas light that is showing near empty!"

"Well, now that you mention it, I might have forgotten."

"I swear, if you weren't my brother."

/

"Since we have to take this new route, we'd better get some gas. You wait here, while I go in and pay."

"Okay."

"And stay out of trouble!"

"What could possibly happen while you go pay for gas?"

"You know if there is trouble to be had, it will run into you, even out here on this road!"

"Funny!"

Lee smiled to himself as he walked into the store. He and Amanda were still at an impasse, but at least a little of the ice had begun to thaw.

Besides the van and Lee's car, there wasn't another vehicle to be had at the tiny gas station. Amanda got out to stretch her legs; she moved around the Corvette, then near the back of the van and was about to get back in the car, when she heard a faint knocking sound. She stood still, so she could really listen; the sound stopped so she started back to the car but the noise started up again.

Amanda looked around, to see if anyone was nearby; then headed towards the van; she peeked in, and saw two men tied up along with several brown unmarked boxes! One of the men appeared to be unconscious while one was working profusely at trying to get free. He glanced at Amanda, eyes that pleaded for help! Amanda swallowed the gasp that threatened to come out. She moved quickly back to the Corvette and waited for Lee.

Lee stepped out a few minutes later and as Amanda was about to get back out to tell Lee what she saw; the two men walked back out of the gas station; one carrying a bag of supplies/groceries.

Lee nodded at the men and began to pump his gas.

"Damn!" Lee heard the short man say to the taller one. "Did you get the beer?"

"I thought you had it!" came the reply, to which he got slapped across the head.

Lee shook his head as he watched the two go back inside; he finished getting gas and then went to his car, turned to Amanda and asked. "Ready?"

Amanda shook her head profusely.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Lee, look," Amanda pointed to the vehicle as she struggled to regain her voice, "at that van!"

"What about it?"

"There are two men tied up in the back along with some rather suspicious looking boxes."

" a! Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!"

Lee started to question her but thought better of it. After all, most of the time, Amanda was right. Fortunately and unfortunately, she had an uncanny knack of coming across these kinds of situations.

"Well, let's see what's going on!"

Lee went around to the back of the van and crouched down; then leaned up and peeked in. Lee saw exactly what Amanda described.

Lee rushed back to his car but then took his time pulling out of the parking lot. He didn't want to alert the owners of any concern on his and Amanda's part.

"Amanda, I wonder what's in the boxes, I'm pretty sure it isn't any repairs supplies."

"I agree, but what are we you going to do?"

"I would like to try and get them free and see what's in those boxes, but it's too risky; we might get caught. But for now, we're going to follow them, and call for back-up." Lee thought long and hard for a moment as he moved up the road and out of sight. "We'll call Billy once we are on their tail a few minutes."

"Got it!"

/

Inside the store, Andrew said: "Did you see that sports car outside?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"It is nice! Maybe I can get one like it!"

"I want one!"

"What you gonna do with a sports car? You can't even drive, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!"

/

Lee pulled off and onto the road and drove several feet then moved off to the side of the road, out of sight, to await the white van. It was a short wait before the van came down the road and headed on along the off beaten path/road. They continued several feet behind the van, but close enough to not lose them.

"Okay Amanda call Billy and give him the short version of what is going on."

Amanda just gave Lee a look; one that he couldn't see considering he was driving. "This is Amanda King. I'm calling for Agent Lee Stetson and I need to talk to Mr. Melrose….well, when will he be back? No, I do not want to leave a message. I need to talk to Francine Desmond. Good." There was a brief pause. "Francine, this is Amanda, Lee and I are in route to Elizabeth City, NC on a job for Mr. Melrose but we had to take a detour. No, we aren't sure exactly what is going on, but we saw two men tied up and several suspicious looking boxes in the back of this van. No, Lee didn't have time to try and see what was inside or to get the men out. Okay, thanks Francine."

"Billy wasn't there, I take it!"

"No, but Francine was and she is going to run a trace on the license plate and get back to us; in the meantime, she dispatched back-up our way in case there is something major going down."

/

"Hey isn't that the Corvette from the gas station behind us?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Because, I think they're following us."

"What do you mean, you think? Either they are following us or not." Andrew shook his head. "I really wonder about you sometimes. Let's just see what they are up to."

Lee and Amanda continued along the route behind the van several more minutes but then suddenly Lee didn't see them anymore; next thing he knew, the van was behind Lee's car and his car was being pushed across the dirt road. Lee put his foot on the gas, made a quick turn, only to end up knocked against a tree.

"Oh, my gosh!"

"Yes, oh my gosh is right" echoed Lee.

/

"Francine, any word on Lee and Amanda, yet?"

"No, Sir!"

"Where did you say they were headed?"

Francine repeated the route that Amanda had given her.

"And, how long ago was last contact?"

"Billy, I've already told you, I mean, Sir, that was about an hour ago. Look, we are doing everything we can; we will find them. Johnson found Lee's car. We're sure to locate them soon."

"I never should've sent them on that bogus, I mean that courier assignment."

"Well, if not for the run, we would not be on the trail of the nuclear weapons that were taken. My research indicates that it is a good chance it is what was in the van-"

"True, but we have to FIND THEM so we can find the weapons!"

Francine touched her superior's arm. "We will find them."

19


	3. Chapter 3

Lee and Amanda were now tied up in the back of the van, squeezed in between the two other men. Amanda and Lee glanced from one another as the driver of the vehicle continued along the road. Amanda's eyes were questioning as she saw the look Lee had.

Fortunately, their mouths had not been covered.

"You know what; this whole damn thing is your fault!" Lee said as his eyes sparkled at Amanda.

"My fault?" Amanda questioned back.

"Yes, if you had only listened to me, we would have just went on our way, but no, you wanted to follow them."

"Well, if you had listened to me, we wouldn't have been on that dirt road to begin with."

"Since when do you listen to me?"

"Since I found myself in love with you."

Amanda blinked at the shift in the conversation. "Well, you sure took your own sweet time to tell me."

"Is that why you went away with Alan?" Lee questioned softly.

"Is that what has been bothering you this whole time?  
"Well, wouldn't you be bothered?"

"Of course, I would! How do you think I felt when you were seeing Leslie?"

"We talked about that already!"

"Did we? After the fact and not til I was seeing Alan."

"Will you two pipe down back there?" Andrew shouted.

Lee and Amanda became quiet, but then Lee asked more quietly: "What happened, really when you went away?"

"Do you really want to talk about this now?"

"Why not? We might not get ourselves out of this one—I might as well know what really happened."

"Do you really want to know?"

"I guess not! Well, maybe I do!"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you for one," Amanda said quietly, "for two, you know I don't take these things likely—I don't have casual affairs-I've only been with a few men in my life, Joe mostly. I guess I thought I had something to prove, thought it was what I really wanted but I realized it wasn't.

"Have you realized just how long I've sat back and watched as other men have flirted with and watched as they have had an interest in you and then there was Alan who seemed really harmless, but apparently was more to it than I had thought…"

"So, I kind of wonder who or what could be next? Joe?"

"Joe?"

"Yes, your ex!"

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about him or any of those other guys you mentioned."

"But you see, I don't know that—you haven't actually been forthcoming in telling me how you feel."

"I—"

"Enough talking back there," snapped Andrew.

"Leave them alone Andrew," Lauren said. "I think that they are cute."

"You would!"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what it sounds like, you are so weak."

Lee looked towards Amanda.

"Why didn't you gag them like you did the other two?"

"I told you that I didn't have any more kerchiefs; besides can't we just let them go anyway?"

"Are you crazy?"

"We are far enough away that we should be able to get away."

"Because we have a real problem-remember when I searched the man's pockets, there was some sort of government I.D.?"

"Oh, I forgot about that!"

"Oh he's right, you are so far ahead, and we would probably not be able to catch you even if we wanted to." Lee said. "Besides you better figure something out soon, my partner is getting sick."

As if on cue, Amanda moaned, and grunted and fell down to Lee's side as she griped her stomach.

"I will pull over; you go back there and see what's going on." Andrew barked to Lauren.

Lee, who had been working fiercely on the knots of his rope, was now almost free from them. Just another tug and he was out.

When Lauren opened the door, Lee said, "See how bad off she is, but be careful."

Andrew stepped into the back of the truck and leaned down and looked at Amanda who by now was doubled over in Lee's lap.

"Andrew, he is right, she does look rather poorly."

"Let me come back there, I can't trust you to do anything."

That did it! When Andrew walked back to the doors and stepped in, Lee pulled his hands free, and gave Andrew a punch to his jaw, then another few punches to his gut until he doubled over. Amanda in the meantime, kicked forward towards Lauren knocking him against the side of the van. Lee had grabbed Andrew's gun and pointed it at both of them. "Amanda, here tie Andrew up, then I will take care of Lauren."

/

"Billy, don't blow a gasket, but we didn't make it to the courier assignment." Lee said as he and Amanda sat in Billy's office for their debriefing after getting help from the back up team who arrived just as Amanda and Lee had gotten themselves untied.

"What do you mean; you didn't make the courier assignment?" Billy started, as he caught the laugh that threatened to come out as he stood up and looked point blank at the two of them. He had been out in a meeting with Dr. Smyth when the call had come in that they were headed back to the office and that they had stopped the transport of nuclear weapons.

"Well, Sir, what happened is—" Amanda started.

"While we were out, we ran into—"Lee continued as he and Amanda looked from one another.

"Scarecrow, I know—"Billy said as his face broke out into a full fledge smile. "Considering the fact that you and Amanda single handedly stopped the nuclear weapons from being transported across the country..." He chuckled. "Leave it up to you two to run into something like this, all while going out on a simple milk run."

"Oh, you know?" Questioned Lee.

"Yes, I got back in the office shortly after you made contact with Francine. She filled me in. I must admit you two had me worried when we could not locate you."

"We were worried ourselves!" Lee said as he smiled at Amanda as he reached out and touched Amanda's hand.

"I'm glad you two are alright." _In more ways than one_. Billy added to himself.

"Is it too late to take care of it?" Lee looked to Amanda. "Amanda and I can still go—we would have gone on anyway, but we had to get those two clowns locked up and then have our debriefings."

"Yes, Sir, if you need us to."

"Actually, I can get someone else to handle that for me. You two have had quite a day, why don't you knock off and take tomorrow off and enjoy yourselves a long weekend."

"Thank you Sir!"

"Yes, thanks Billy."

They looked at each other as if to say you don't have to tell us twice. And, with Lee's customary hand in Amanda's back, the two left Billy's office. As the door closed, Billy picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Okay, no need to go back up there now; things are fine on this end again." _Things are fine between my two best agents again._ "

"But, sir, what about the money you paid me and what about the amenities you had set up in the room?"

"You have a wife or a girlfriend?"

"Yes, I do Mr. Melvin!"

"Well, you enjoy the suite; it's on me."

"Thank you, thank you very much!"

"Have a great weekend!"

"You too!" The hotel concierge was elated. First, this crazy call had come a few days ago, asking him to do a huge favor for one of the guest that were going to arrive the night before, they hadn't showed up at all. But now, he was able to enjoy the suite and the amenities himself. His wife would be so happy; it was just what they needed this weekend. Thank God his mother-in-law had offered to watch the children that weekend, but he hadn't had the funds to take her out for their anniversary, now he had the perfect place.

/

In the meantime, Amanda and Lee stepped out into the bright sunlight like a couple of high school sweethearts on their first date.

Outside, Lee stood by Amanda's car, "when was your mother expecting you back?"

"Not til tomorrow, why?"

"How about we spend that time together anyway?"

"Wanna get something to eat for starters? I'm starving….."

"That's right, we haven't had anything to eat since this morning."

"And, Lee, I think we should continue our conversation from earlier, I have something I think you need to know."

"I would like that," Lee agreed as he opened the door to his car and Amanda stepped in.

8


	4. Chapter 4

Lee closed the door to his Vette after Amanda was seated. He then walked over to the driver's side and got in. He glanced over at Amanda and smiled, just before he started the engine and pulled off.

"What are you in the mood to eat?" Lee asked, as he maneuvered the car along the streets of Washington, DC.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm flexible."

"What about Mexican? I know of a great place."

"Sure, that sounds good to me."

"It's on 34th Street," Lee continued, "It's called Su Casa Mexico."

"Oh, I know that place. It is one of my favorite Mexican places as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. What way are you going to take to get there?"

"I was going to go straight and then turn down….."

"No, don't go straight; you should make a right at the next light."

"Amanda, it will take us longer that way."

"No, it won't, you will miss a lot of the late afternoon traffic."

"Maybe, but then we hit all the street lights. I thought you were so hungry."

"I am, that's why my way is better."

"Stop being a back seat...well...a front seat driver."

"Okay, you will see."

"Amanda, I—"

"Yes, Lee?"

"What would we do if we didn't have anything to argue about?" Lee asked, as he reluctantly turned and went the direction Amanda suggested.

"Honestly, I don't know," she said and reached out and touched his hand.

"Well, I bet if we think really hard, we'll think of something eventually."

Amanda smiled.

Surprisingly, the traffic was not bad, just as Amanda had predicted. The drive was about twenty minutes and went rather quickly. They talked amicably about little to nothing, but Lee kept wanting to ask Amanda what it was she wanted to tell him; but each time he started to broach the subject; another topic would slip into the conversation. Finally, he gave up and just went with the flow.

"I hate to admit it, but….Amanda, you were right," Lee said as he pulled the car up to the restaurant and easily pulled into a parking spot. "Thanks for the suggested route."

"You are welcome and thanks for taking my suggestion."

Amanda smiled up at Lee as he opened the door for her and she got out. He closed the door behind her and took one of her hands in his as they walked towards the restaurant.

Lee and Amanda sat in a quiet booth that was on the far side of the restaurant, just far enough away to not be in the main traffic of the restaurant, yet close enough where Lee could see the doorway as well as the main exits. Bad habits were had to break; he was almost always "on" as an agent.

After placing their order, the two sat back and chit chatted about little to nothing. "I wonder what happened with our simple courier assignment," Amanda said.

"Me, too!" Lee replied, though, he had his own theory about the alleged assignment.

"How come you know about this place? It seems out of your usual caliber?"

"What does that mean?"

"You know, Lee, you usually eat in high-end restaurants," Amanda said, quietly.

Lee shrugged. "I suppose you are right, though, since meeting you," he took one of her hands in his and lightly caressed it with his thumb, "I must say, I have lowered my standards some."

"Hey!" Amanda said, as she released her hand from his.

Lee took her hand right back. "I'm only kidding, but you have helped me to become more "normal". But to answer your question, I found this place one day when I was out on a stake out. Hell, was hungry, closet place, figured I'd give it a try. Just about the only place I will go now for Mexican food.

Amanda returned his smile as she enjoyed the caress and feel of his fingers along hers as their eyes locked and remained locked, but were interrupted too soon when their food was placed at their table.

They talked amicably as they enjoyed their food. Their conversation halted only once the band came out to set up.

"Lee, oh how nice, they have live music!"

"I had forgotten about that."

"Shall we dance?"

"Oh, I'm not dressed for it."

"Amanda, look around you, everyone's casual. It would be like a date."

"A date?"

"You and me."

"Like normal people?"

"Yeah, why not?"

They ate their food in a leisurely manner as they watched several other couples come and get on the dance floor, if you could call it that. The band was practically pushed up against the wall, whereas, the remaining square footage was laden with about six couples. Once, they were done, Lee stood up and reached out and took Amanda's hand. It didn't matter that the two of them were still in the clothes they'd had on earlier, to Lee, Amanda was perfect. She was wearing a simple pink blouse with matching skirt that hugged her slender figure just right and Lee thought she couldn't have looked more attractive.t in. The feel of her in his arms was just right.

/

He'd been sitting on the opposite side of the room, and they had been talking rather quietly, yet a few times, what sounded like Amanda's husky voice had carried over to his table. Alan Chamberlain had chosen to ignore it, but now as he stood at the checkout, although he could not completely see her face, he could tell by the form of her body that it was Amanda. And there was no mistaking who she was with—Lee Stetson! Alan placed down money for his bill, then started towards Lee and Amanda, to say hello but stopped himself suddenly. The gentlemen in him longed to do so; yet the man in him would not allow it; his heart was still too newly fragile. His wound in him was healing quite nicely, but seeing her tonight caused a sudden jolt to his emotions and he couldn't get out of their fast enough. He'd stayed around in D.C. after he and Amanda broke up, for what he didn't know. Perhaps he had thought that there was still a chance for him and her.

He could tell from the way Amanda was against Lee's body that there was something more there than a simple boss and co-worker being together or two old friends. Her body was closely knitted against Stetson's body, her head was on his shoulder and her arms were just right around his neck. Well, he knew tonight that that chance was long gone and that it was time he was headed home to Italy.

Lee who had been solely focused on the feel of Amanda's body in his arms looked up and found his eyes locked on Alan Chamberlin—his would-be completion for Amanda's affections. Lee kept his chin asserted forward and his eyes neutral, yet focused as he caught Alan's gaze. He opened his mouth to tell Amanda that Alan was there, but stopped as Alan gave Lee a silent nod and then turned and walked out of the restaurant.

Lee almost opened his mouth again to say something, but at that moment an even slower song came on and Amanda's body curved even more deeply against Lees. He pulled her closer and their bodies melded as one as they danced to the beat of the song being sung in Spanish. When the song ended, Lee and Amanda remained there for several moments before they pulled apart as realization that the song had stopped and the band had stepped away to take a break.

"Lee I—"

"Amanda, shall we go?"

Her eyes questioned, where, to which Lee answered, "My place? A movie and a night cap?"

"Sure!"


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Lee's apartment, Lee and Amanda sat side by side on the couch, popcorn between them. Their eyes were glued on the television screen as they watched Kathleen Turner and Michael Douglas on the screen in Romancing the Stone. After the car ride, Lee had found the perfect wine in his apartment. The car ride had been full of amicable talk about little to nothing; but was pleasant nonetheless. Once or twice, Amanda sighed and Lee was sure she was going to say what she'd said she was going to say, but didn't.

Now, they sat on his couch. Their hands reached into the popcorn simultaneously. Lee turned and looked at Amanda and their eyes held for several moments. Amanda knew that it was now or never.

Amanda had spent the past hour and a half trying to figure out how to just say what she wanted to say to Lee. But now that their hands were touching, and that their eyes met, Amanda said: "Lee, I know that I told you earlier that I had something to tell you. I've been trying to get up the nerve to say this all afternoon. But every time I started to say it, I got nervous and the words just..."

"Amanda, just say it, already" Lee said sharply, but then said, "please," softly. "Lee," she said slowly, "I'm in love with you too!"

Lee blinked just to make certain that he wasn't imagining it, that he awake and not dreaming. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Amanda continued and said: "Lee, the truth of the matter is that I am afraid. I mean we work together but I have a past with Joe and you see how things turned out there. I'm afraid that I'm going to mess things up between us and then where would I be? No job, no friend?"

Lee stared at Amanda for a while. In the two years that they had known one another, he had never seen her afraid of anything; at least she never appeared afraid. Hell, she had stormed into places that she shouldn't have, even from the very beginning, without ever a word of concern. And, here she was, sitting in his living room and telling him that she was afraid of a relationship with him, with him of all people—who was so very scared and yet, because of Amanda, he wasn't afraid at all.

"Amanda! You don't need to be frightened," he took one of her hands and held it in one of his. "We can take it one moment at a time. I'm not Joe and you and I are two different people."

Amanda stared into his deep hazel eyes and she felt her heart melt and her fear dissipate.

"Amanda, I want a real relationship with you; something that I've never truly had" he paused, "with anyone before. I am so very afraid but if you decide that it is what you want too; we can do with it what we want."

"Lee, what is it that you want?"

"I want us to take it slow, no need to rush things."

"Lee, I would like that!"

"I'm glad."

Their eyes held a few moments longer as Lee's arm moved around Amanda's waist and she leaned in and their lips met in a short, but sweet kiss before they returned to the movie. Lee kept his arm draped around Amanda's waist as they finished the movie. Lee was basking in the in the feel of Amanda's against his and Amanda relished in the feel of Lee's arms around her. Before the credits of the movie began, they snuggle closer. Before long, Amanda's eyelids had closed. Lee opened his mouth to say wake up, but thought better of it. It had after all been a long day so he thought he'd let her sleep a little while before waking her. Lee rested his head further back against the couch and made himself as comfortable as possible. Maybe he would close his eyes as well, he thought. Just a few minutes rest. Shortly, Lee had fallen asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Lee awakened first, a little disorientated. It took him several minutes before he realized where he was. Why am I on the couch? With Amanda? He smiled as he looked down at the sleeping figure his arms were wrapped around.

Oh God, was it really 1 AM? Lee thought to himself. She looked so peaceful, he hated to wake her. "Amanda, Amanda!" He said, as he gently shook her.

"Mother, it's not time to get up!" Amanda protested and attempted to shift her body only to realize that someone's arms were wrapped around her waist. Her eyes flew open and she blinked several times as she realized who was holding her. "Lee, oh my gosh, I fell asleep!"

"We both fell asleep, we were tired, which is to be expected after the day we had."

"What time is it anyway?"

"1 AM!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"I guess I didn't think this out very well, when I asked you to come over, I just figured we'd have a few drinks, watch some movies and I'd get you home before it was too late."

"Well, I don't know, Lee, were we thinking that? I mean, my mom already knows I wasn't coming home til later today."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I wasn't really thinking it out-" he reached out and touched her cheek. "All I know is that I wanted to spend some more time with you, some real time."

"Well, and that's what I wanted too," she said and placed her hand over his.

"I could take you home now though," he said rather reluctantly, "if you want."

"Yeah, I guess, but like I said, Mother isn't really expecting me back for oh, say hours."

"That is true. And you could stay here, I mean, if you like. You can even take the bed and I can sleep here on the couch."

"My bag is in the car, but I don't want you going downstairs this late to get my sleep wear."

"I can lend you a shirt and some sweats if you like."

"Okay!"

"Lee went in his room and got her the aforementioned items. Amanda then dressed in the bathroom.

He had to admit that she did look good wearing his clothes.

"When you wake up in the morning, I will go down and get your clothes."

"Lee, it is morning," she said with a smirk.

He gave her a look. "Well, get some sleep," he said as he turned to leave the bedroom.

"Lee?"

"Yes?"

"You know you really don't have to sleep on the couch, there is plenty of room, well, right here," she said and gestured to the bed.

"What? You trust me?"

"You are my partner. Of course, I trust you!"

"You haven't always trusted me when it comes to sleeping in a bed. Even as early as a few months back when I came to your bedroom you didn't trust me."

"Well, that was different, so much has changed between us, hasn't it? Or are you saying that I can't trust you?"

Lee smiled as he gave her words some serious thought. "I will be honest-I want you, there is no denying that; but I can wait. I want it to be when we are both ready-like I said, we can take things one moment at a time."

She smiled up at him and reached out and took his hand and they walked over to the bed and lay down.

"Amanda, is it okay if I hold you?"

"Yes."

As he pulled Amanda back into his arms, and relished in the feel of her there, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

/

As Joe King got off the plane, he looked around and noticed all the passengers in the airport-there were a lot of people; young and old. The thing that stood out to him the most though, were that the men being greeted by their families which made him think about his own family which caused him to feel sad. If he was still with them, Amanda would be here right now picking him up instead of him being here alone.

He looked at his watch and noticed the time. He knew if he phoned her, even now, that she would have come and got him; even now, at this late hour even though they were no longer together. But it wouldn't be the same as when they were married. Besides, he'd come from Estoccia to surprise her, and the boys. He had some much needed time off, so here he was.

He had booked a hotel for a few nights, but was hoping that Amanda would just put him up after that, it would give him the chance to see the boys and well…. He stopped that train of thought and decided that he'd better go outside and grab a cab. One thing at a time, Joe King…One, thing at a time.


	7. Chapter 7

Lee awakened and went to stretch out his arms only to find them wrapped around Amanda's waist. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the morning light and as he did so; a smile spread across his face as he saw Amanda's brunette hair. He inhaled deeply as he took in the smell of her hair and the feel of her body against him. Although they had not blended their bodies physically, they had molded together emotionally and he couldn't be happier.

Amanda was completely relaxed against Lee's embrace! She leaned in further against him as her face broke out in a smile. Who would have ever imagined that she would spend the night at Lee's, in his bed, and not be physically intimate at that? Although they weren't physically intimate, they certainly were emotionally connected in a way that she had never experienced with anyone before, not even Joe.

She gently rubbed her fingers across Lee's hand. "Lee?"

"Yes, Amanda?"

"Good morning!"

"Good morning Amanda!"

"I love you!"

"And, I love you too!"

"How did you sleep?"

"Do you even need to ask that?" he asked as he turned her around in his arms, so that he could give her a soft kiss upon the lips.

Amanda returned his kiss, but then snuggled more comfortably against the walls of his chest. "What time is it anyway?

"7 o'clock."

"I'm starving!"

"Of course you are!"

"You aren't? Oh, I forgot, you only drink stale coffee for breakfast," she said with a laugh.

"That's right, but that won't stop me from getting you something to eat."

"You don't have to go to any trouble; I can wait til I get home."

"Well, you can't go home now…."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Didn't you say that your mother wasn't expecting you until later in the afternoon?

"Now that you mention it, yes; I told her we'd be home around lunch time."

"You don't want her thinking something went wrong to cause us to come home early, do you…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Lee."

"What, you actually agree with me?"

"I said, I guess you're right….." She said, emphasis on "guess".

He smiled as he continued, "And, you don't want her to get too used to you getting back early when we go on IFF assignments." Especially not now that we have established that we have feelings for one another, Lee added to himself.

Amanda laughed as she replied, "No, we can't have that!"

"So, with that now figured out," Lee suddenly sat up, and pulled her with him. "How about you take a shower while I fix you something to eat, then we can decide what we want to do for the remainder of the day? I'll go down and get your bag first, then I'll fix you some breakfast." Lee said in Amanda style ramble. Lee knew that he had just rambled, but he couldn't seem to help it.

Amanda went to shower, while Lee threw on shoes and a jacket and ran downstairs and grabbed Amanda's bag out of the car.

/

Joe sat in one of the chairs in his hotel room, with newspaper in hand. The time change was a difference of several hours, so when Joe arrived at the hotel, and when he should've been asleep, he was awake. And now even after a long period of having no rest, he still couldn't sleep, even though he was exhausted. Perhaps part of the problem was the fact that he was anxious about visiting his family. The whole idea about surprising them now didn't seem as though it was such a good one. Perhaps he should have called her and let her know that he was indeed back in the states.

He hadn't actually seen them since the divorce, three and a half years ago. Of course he'd sent home letters and made regular phone calls, but truth be told, since the divorce, Joe hadn't been able to get up enough nerve to come back to the states. Sure, there was an office here in D.C., but he didn't actually need to go to the states to do anything. But lately Joe had begun to reexamine his life and had taken a hard look at himself and he had begun to wonder whether or not it was too late to reconnect with his sons. He wondered about some of his choices; one of which was taking the job at EAO, in another country, while he had two small boys and a wife. Whatever had he been thinking? Well, it was too late to regret it all of now.

But what if, by some miracle, he could pick up where he'd left off with Amanda? Do you really want that? Joe asked himself quietly. After all, things had been pretty bad at the end when they were together. Amanda couldn't understand his need to help another country. He scanned the last few pages of the paper and then decided that he'd try to go to sleep after all and then once he'd awakened and had some food, he'd muster up all of his courage and go by to see his family and see how it went.

/

After breakfast of an omelet and toast for Amanda and coffee for Lee, Lee had pulled Amanda up to her feet and said, "Grab your coat!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and see!"

"Lee, what a lovely surprise!" Amanda had said, as she and Lee arrived in front of a horse, accompanied by a vintage carriage.

"I remembered that you were allergic to horses, but I thought it would be okay" Lee started, as he reflected on the fact that Amanda was indeed allergic to horses. "But if you would rather not…"

She touched his hand for reassurance. "Yeah, it's fine as long as I don't _actually_ get on a horse!"

"Good. I know the driver and he said we can stay out for as long as we like."

Lee took her hand and helped her up into the carriage. "Hey, remember the time we were on a case and you were on that horse at Bo Jackson's ranch with Princess Penelope?"

"Yeah, I remember. If it wasn't for you, I would've been hurt or worse because of that horse."

"I'm glad I was there and able to rescue you!" He smiled up at her, his dimples showing.

"And save Princess Penelope," Amanda said softly.

Lee pulled Amanda closer to his side and as he did so, she remembered how the Princess at first had thought that Amanda was attracted to Lee but then later she'd thought that Lee and Amanda were actually having a thing. This thought caused her to release a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lee asked.

"Oh, I was just remembering how the Princess thought that you and I were having a thing."

"A thing? Oh yeah and as I recall, you thought that was such an absolutely absurd idea."

"I don't recall you thinking it was so great any of the other numerous times someone thought something was going on between us. And, you were always very quick to make sure that I knew there wasn't anything between us."

Lee could not help but to laugh at that. That was so true. "Yes, but just look at us now!" He said, as he pulled her closer to him and snuggled against her underneath the blanket he'd brought along that served as extra protection from the cool air. The temperature was actually around 40 degrees, odd for a November day, but the blanket served as extra protection anyway.

As the carriage rode along the streets of DC, Amanda's thoughts went back to her conversation with her mother. It had been nice talking to her about Lee. And now that she and Lee were together, maybe it would be nice if Lee could spend some time with her and her family. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Lee say her name.

"Yes?"

"Everything okay? You seem distracted."

"Just thinking."

"Want to share?"

"Oh, it's nothing, what were you saying? Last thing I caught was how you were talking about your time spent with the colonel on the base."

"I was just saying how Barney was the one that helped make life with my uncle not feel as bad. Whenever I got into a scrape, which was pretty often, my uncle would send me to Barney's. What my uncle didn't know, was that I actually enjoyed being with him, so I started misbehaving so I could go and hang out with him."

"That had to be awful."

"It wasn't so bad; I learned how to be tough."

"Yes, but you shouldn't have had to learn all that at such an early age."

"Your life hasn't been all that easy but you seem to always find a way to trust others. And speak well of others."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Come on, just look at your relationship with Joe—I never hear you speak badly about the guy."

"He's a good guy."

"Yeah, but he left you with two small boys to raise; virtually on your own. And, see you just proved my point."

"Well, I-"

He reached out and touched her cheek with his hand. "It's one of the things I love the most about you—your ability to see past the bad and look into someone's heart. I think you could see into mine, from the very beginning."

"I think I could too!"

Lee leaned in and kissed Amanda, very gently upon the lips. The kiss was soft and sweet. "Amanda," Lee whispered against her mouth. "I love this, the feel of you in my arms and the feel of your lips against mine."

"Hmm hmm!"

A gust of wind whipped across the carriage and caused Amanda to shiver in Lee's arms. He kissed her one last time, but pulled her closer to his body. "You ready to head back now?"

"Yes!"

"You know what?" Lee asked.

"What?"

"We didn't get to our other movie. How does hot chocolate sound?"

"Do you have marshmallows?"

"Yes!"

"Sounds perfect to me!"


	8. Chapter 8

Lee and Amanda watched another movie, this time Arsenic and Old Lace, an old Cary Grant movie also starring Priscilla Lane. They cuddled the whole time, eating popcorn; this time without falling asleep. Amanda then made them sandwiches, BLT sandwiches with items they'd picked up quickly on the way back to his apartment. After lunch, Lee took her home.

As Lee drove Amanda home, she said: "Lee, you asked me what I was thinking earlier this morning…"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I told my mother about us?"

"Is there an 'us'?"

"There is if you want there to be….." she said hesitantly.

"Of course, I do, I just wasn't sure what you wanted."

Lee had slowed the car and pulled over just a few blocks before her house.

"I want those moments we talked about last night."

"So do I."

"Well, I was thinking that you could come for dinner one night. I was actually thinking..." Should she dare ask? They had just spent over 24 hours together?

"Tonight, too soon?" Lee asked, almost as if he had intercepted her thoughts.

"Sure. 7 o'clock okay?"

"I'll bring some wine."

"Sounds good."

Lee kissed Amanda on the lips quickly; then drove her up to her door.

"Don't bother to walk me to the door," she said when Lee started to get out. "Save it for next time you drive me home."

/

Amanda had barely walked into the house, when her mother came running down the stairs. "Hi Amanda, how was the trip? Did you get the film equipment you needed, dear, and how were things with Mr. Simpson? Were you able to talk about things and get things settle?"

"Hi, Mother! The trip went well. Yes, we picked up the part we needed and things well—"

"Yes?"

"Mother, let me put my stuff away, see the boys, then we can chat all you want about Mr. Simpson."

"Of course, Dear!"

"Where are the boys?" she asked, as it was too quiet.

"They went by the Parker brother's house to watch a movie but they will be home soon."

Almost as if on cue, the back door opened up and the boys walked in.

"Hi, mom!" was said almost in unison.

"Hey fellas!" She reached out and gave both of them a quick hug, though Philip said: "Oh, Mom!"

"You two go and clean up; I want to talk to your grandmother a minute."

"Okay Mom!" replied Philip.

"Yes, mom!" said Jamie.

"Mother, why don't you put on a pot of tea for us while I take my stuff up?"

"Okay Amanda."

Amanda went up after the boys and put her things in her room. She came back shortly after and sat down at the table in the family room.

"So Mother, the trip went well, picking up the equipment," Amanda stopped for a moment, trying to decide how she wanted to proceed, what information to give out and what to leave out.

"Yes, Amanda, you said that already. How did things go with you and Mr. Simpson?"

"I have invited him over for dinner."

Her mother nearly fell off the couch as she jumped up. "Oh Amanda, I finally get to meet someone that you work with."

"He's coming over tonight at seven!"

"At seven? I'm glad, that gives me a little time to prepare, but—"

"There's more…"

"Yes?"

"We are more than co-workers now, we are dating, seeing each other, I mean.."

"Amanda, I want to hear everything," Dotty said as she moved closer to Amanda, and leaned in as though she wanted to make sure she caught every single word.

"There really isn't much to tell, just that we talked about things and well, I did tell him that I am in love with him."

The tea kettle whistled and caused both of them to jump slightly.

"You did what?" Dotty asked as she got up to take the tea kettle off the stove.

"I told Lee that I was in love with him."

"Well, Amanda, I am so proud of you. Life is too short to wait around and not tell the people that you care for how you feel."

"But Mother, what should I tell the boys?"

"The truth!"

"Okay!" Amanda stood up and called the boys down from their room.

Her mother got up as the boys entered the room. "Well, I better go figure out what we're going to have for dinner. I might have to go to the store."

"Mother, I'm sure there's something in there we can use for our guest."

"We want to make a good impression."

Amanda just shook her head at her mother, then turned her full attention to her sons.

"What guest?" Philip asked, as he looked at his brother.

"That's what I'm about to tell you about."

"You know the film agency where I work, IFF?"

They both nodded.

"Well, you know my boss, Mr. Simpson-he is coming over for dinner this evening."

"Mom, you invited a co-worker over?" Philip questioned, then looked at his brother.

"Well, he is a little more than a co-worker, but we don't need to talk about that right now. I want you on your best behavior."

"Okay, Mom!" They said in unison.

"Now, I haven't spent any time with you two for a few days how about we play a game or watch a movie or something before we have to get ready for Lee's, I mean Mr. Simpson's visit?"

/

Late afternoon, Joe awakened and was refreshed. He looked at the clock and realized it was already 4 pm. He glanced around at the phone, picked up the receiver and began to dial Amanda's number, but then hung up the phone. Joe stood there for several minutes and stared at the phone, then picked up the hand set again and dialed room service instead. He took a quick shower while he awaited his food. He turned the TV on, mostly for the noise and watched whatever was on, as he ate his meal. When he was done, he stepped out and ran some errands.

/

Lee rolled up to Amanda's house at exactly 7 pm. He'd picked up a red wine for the adults and some soda for the boys along with a few extra snacks; hoping that Amanda would allow them the offered treats. After all, he couldn't go there empty handed—he had to make a good impression. And, he also purchased some flowers, roses for Amanda and a winter mix for her mother. He stepped up to the front door with the flowers, one bouquet each in either hand; he'd go back to the car for the other items. He rang the bell and he smiled brightly as Amanda opened the front door. She was dressed simply in a pair of jeans with a pink and cream sweater and she looked beautiful.

"Hi," Lee said.

"Hi yourself, big fella."

"You look lovely!"

"Thank you! You don't look too bad yourself."

Lee grinned at her. "Here, these are for you," he said as he handed her the roses. "And these are for your mother," he said as he handed the other flowers to her. He then turned away from the door.

"Lee, where are you going?"

He turned back around and said with a wide smile, "To get the bag and the wine out of the car."

/

Joe had just pulled up in a cab when he saw the grey sports car pull up to the curb in front of the house. Joe figured for sure the person was going to walk to another house, but before Joe could even finish paying the cab driver and get out, Lee had walked up to the door, carrying flowers in his hands. Joe told the drive to wait a minute as he watched a few more minutes and saw the rather tall man walk back to his car then return with a bag in tow along with a bottle of wine. When the man went inside, Joe turned to the driver and said, "Can you take me back to my hotel please?"

The driver gave Joe a look, but then turned the car around and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

Joe walked into his hotel room and plopped the bag of items he'd purchased for "his family" on the desk, and then slumped down on the bed himself as he let out a deep sigh, one he'd been holding in since he had left Amanda's! Well, what exactly did he expect from Amanda anyway? After all, you two aren't married anymore and she has the right to move on and go on with her life—just like you have. And although, you haven't had any serious relationships—you have been with one woman or another-but have you really moved on-none of them were your ex-wife, Amanda.

"Well, what did you expect? Did you expect a beautiful and intelligent woman like Amanda to be back here in Arlington waiting for you? After all, even if the divorce was a mutual decision, you were the one that really did leave, left her with two boys to raise? And what about the boys'? How are they going to feel about your popping up after all this time?

You could run right back to Estoccia and stay there like you have done for the past few years. Or you can go back there and face the situation. Who was that guy anyway? Tall, handsome looking? Is he someone that would be good for the boys? Joe sat up then. Maybe you are taking things out of portion , thinking too much; after all you said you came back to see the boys; and Amanda and you aren't together anymore; hell you are divorced; so why does it matter who was at the house?

For all he knew the man had come to the house to see Dotty. He almost laughed out loud at that. Or maybe he was just a friend stopping by….Get a grip on yourself! Does it really matter who he is, he'd come home to be with his family, to at least see the boys, so that's what he was going to do. He glanced at the telephone, but decided to wait—after all, it was only 7:30, and whoever was-at the house had not arrived too long ago and would still be there.

Joe then realized that although he'd eaten earlier, he was still a little hungry. Perhaps he would go downstairs to the restaurant, have a snack and get a drink—maybe by then he would head back to Amanda's and her guest would be gone.

/

The five of them were seated at the dining room table, with Amanda on his right and everyone else positioned around the rest of the table. The initial entrance into the house had felt almost like an interrogation as Amanda's mom asked him several questions; mostly about IFF with several questions about why there were so many late nights for a film company. And also why they'd be away several days sometimes?

The boys seemed more intent on knowing about his car, especially Philip—they'd apparently been watching out the window and saw his car when he'd driven up. After the interrogation, things had settled into a comfortable conversation between everyone at the table; the boys talking about how they'd spent their time off from school with their friends that live down the street. Dotty seemed more interested in trying to determine more about the film documentaries that he and Amanda produced, but occasionally she would talk about her garden club and some of the members from the club.

The dinner was superb; simple yet tasty; hamburgers, homemade fries, salad and chocolate cake for desert. After dinner, everyone began tidying up the kitchen.

"Mr. Simpson—"

"Lee, please; Mrs. West, I mean Dotty."

"Lee, well I'm glad to have finally met you—and I do hope that we see you again—soon."

"Mother!"

"That all depends on Amanda," he answered as he glanced Amanda's way, "but as far as I'm concerned, you can count on it."

Amanda smiled as she walked over to the sink with some dishes.

"It has been a lovely evening—" Dotty turned to Amanda. "Amanda, just leave the dishes, I'll come back down later and clean up. I'm sure the two of you would like to be alone for a moment."

"Mother, please!" Amanda looked mortified.

"Boys, go on upstairs." Her mother said as she stood and ushered the boys along with her.

"I probably should get going," Lee said hesitantly. "I feel as though I've monopolized your day enough as it is."

"How about some coffee—decaffeinated of course—before you go?"

"Okay." He replied with a wide grin on his face. The last few days had been simply wonderful and if he was honest with himself, he was more than a little reluctant to see it end.

"I really should get these dishes in the dishwasher first though," Amanda said.

"You get the coffee started and I'll start with the dishes."

"Lee, you really don't have to..."

"I do," Lee said, cutting her off, "the colonel would have my hide if he knew I came to dinner and I didn't pull my salt in helping."

"Okay then."

/

After his meal and drink at the restaurant, Joe checked the time and thought that he'd wait just a little longer before heading back to Amanda's to make sure her company had left. He went back to his room and turned on the television. After not finding anything of real interest, he switched it off and searched in his bag for the _National Geographic_ magazine he'd been reading on the plane.

He thumbed through several pages and read a few articles, then finally deciding that he'd had enough of waiting; that if he was going to go, he'd better just go ahead and get it over with. With that thought, he placed the magazine on the table, put on his coat; grabbed his bag and left.

/

After Lee and Amanda finished their coffee, Lee gave Amanda a quick kiss and then left. Amanda had locked the door and turned to make sure everything was straight in the kitchen when she saw Lee's car key on the counter. Just as she walked towards the door to catch Lee, the doorbell rang. She snatched the door open. "Lee, I was…" she stopped in mid-sentence as she realized that it wasn't Lee at the door after all.

"Hi sweetheart," Joe said, as he reached in and kissed Amanda on the lips.

"Ugh, hi Joe, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see the boys. It's been a while and I had some vacation time."

"Well, that's fine but I wished you would've called first."

"Hmm, Amanda, I forgot my keys." Lee stood just behind Joe who was positioned in front facing Amanda.

"I know, I was just about to come and catch you when…uh…" Amanda looked from Joe to Lee. "Joe this is Lee Simpson, my colleague and supervisor. Lee this is Joe King, the boys' father."

Lee's eyebrows furrowed at the reference to being her colleague and supervisor; but concerned lines crossed his face at the fact that this was Joe—Joe King, the boys' father.

The two men reached out and shook hands stiffly as they greeted one another with a "hello."

"Amanda, who's at the door? I could have sworn I heard Joe's voice…." Amanda's mom's voice trailed off as she came down the stairs and realized that not only was Joe at the door, but that Lee was there as well.

"Yes, mother you did." Amanda turned to Joe and said, "Can you give me a minute?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

Lee grimaced at the reference but walked on with Amanda by his side.

/

What the hell was he doing there? Did Amanda know that he was coming but had forgotten about it? How could she know he was coming? Hell, she'd been out with him nearly all day. Yet, a tiny knot had formed in his chest when he walked up and spied Joe standing there and his Adam's apple had quivered at the sight of Joe kissing her—even though he didn't actually know who he was until Amanda introduced them. He was always a little jealous when it came to any man near Amanda. Lee stood by the fence and looked up at Amanda as she stood by his side. He could see Joe and Dotty's figures silhouettes in the still opened door.

"Lee, I didn't know Joe was in town, I swear. I honestly didn't know he was coming here today."

Lee looked into Amanda's eyes and he knew she was telling the truth. "Amanda, I believe you!"

"He said he had some time off and that he wanted to see the boys. I told him he should have phoned first."

"Oh, I see." He wasn't sure he believed Joe, but he trusted Amanda. "Well, I guess I better let you go but…"

"Hey I had a great time with you today. I'll call you in the morning, okay?"

"I had a great time with you today too and okay."

"Lee?" Amanda called to him as he turned to walk out the gate.

She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you. Don't worry."

"I love you too!" Lee responded back as he returned her kisses, very aware that Joe King was watching them from the house.

Lee walked back to his car, a smile upon his face as Amanda returned to her house.

/

The boys had come down by the time Amanda made it back in the house. Her mother was fixing Joe some coffee. Amanda watched her sons as they embraced their dad, excitement etched on both their faces; though Philip's face was less relaxed than Jamie.

"Amanda, I brought the boys some presents and I also brought you and your mother a gift as well. I hope you don't mind." _A co-worker, hmm?_ Joe thought to himself as he thought about the kiss he just witnessed between her and Mr. Simpson. _That was some kiss, for Mr. Simpson to be a co-worker._

Did she mind? Of course she minded. She and Lee had had a perfect time together; had finally straightened some things out; and here he was after all this time. What exactly was it he wanted? Amanda asked herself as she stood by her ex-husband.


	10. Chapter 10

Amanda sat at the counter and watched the boys as they interacted with their father. Truth be told, her mind was more on Lee and their weekend together and on why exactly it was that Joe was back in Arlington at her doorstep without calling. It wasn't as though he had regular contact with the boys or her for that matter.

Jamie seemed thoroughly excited to see their father, hanging nearly on every word; whereas Philip talked less and listened more. They listened as he told them about Estoccia and about how much he'd missed them, so he'd come home. They were both enthusiastic about the gifts Joe had brought them; real live tribal warrior masks from the country. At some point, the boys' wanted to know how long Joe would be in Arlington. Amanda was surprised to hear that he planned on staying for a month.

After an hour or so, the boys' excitement had turned into weariness. It had after all been a busy few days for them; which had started with being off from school and then the weekend with not only one but two visitors. At least they had Sunday to rest up before school.

"Hey guys, I know that you are glad to see your father, but I think that it's about time you went on up to bed, you both look extremely tired; just about to drop."

"But Mom—" Jamie and Philip both started at the same time.

"I'm sure your Dad wouldn't mind walking up and saying goodnight."

"Sure, I'd love to," was Joe's immediate answer.

"Good."

"Would you like some coffee before you go?" Amanda asked.

"Sure," Joe replied back. Before he went? Joe thought to himself. He hadn't seen her since their divorce and tonight she'd spent most of the time in the adjacent kitchen alone while he'd talked to the boys but she seemed quick and ready to get rid of him.

/

"So Joe, what a surprise it was seeing you tonight." Amanda said as they waited for the coffee to percolate. She didn't say all the things that she wanted to say, although the simple statement was perhaps all that was needed to be said to convey what she was thinking.

"Amanda, I know. I should have called first. It has been a while since I've contacted you," Joe said.

"Well, that certainly is an understatement. You know Joe, it would have been nice if you were more involved with the boys; I mean getting in touch with them on a more regular basis."

"Amanda, well—that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about….."

He didn't even have to say it; she could already tell where he was going with this conversation. "Joe, you know what, how about we take a rain check on the coffee? It is rather late, I have had a busy weekend and I am rather tired…"

"Well, can I come back to see the boys tomorrow?" He asked, and then almost as an afterthought said, "Perhaps the four of us could go out somewhere."

"Of course you may come and see the boys." Amanda answered without acknowledging his other comment.

"I've written down my hotel information."

Amanda stood and walked him to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Joe said and attempted to kiss her on the lips as before when he had arrived but this time, she turned her head so that he got her cheek. "What time would be good? How about lunch time?"

"That sounds fine."

Amanda walked Joe to the door and said, "Goodnight, Joe."

Joe left and Amanda closed and locked the door and a few seconds later, Amanda's mother's footsteps descended upon the stairs.

"So, how long will Joe be around?"

"About a month mother! But I'm pretty sure, you heard that already."

"Uh huh!" She sat down at the counter. "What are you going to do with that coffee you made for Joe?"

Amanda didn't say anything but poured it down the drain.

"Well, are you going to call Lee?"

"I told him I'd call him tomorrow morning."

"Amanda dear," her mother had thrown her hands up and said, "I'm just saying, a good looking man like that—your ex shows up—might wonder what's going on if you don't call him tonight."

"First of all, mother, Lee and I haven't even talked about things, not like that, like not really about us, secondly, Lee isn't the jeal—" Amanda had stopped in mid-sentence. Lee was always jealous when it came to her for some reason and this was even before they were involved. How would he be now? Her mother just might know what she was talking about. "Ah, Mother, I think I will go and get ready for bed," Amanda said and headed up to her room.

"Hmm hmm!" Dotty smiled and said as she walked into the kitchen.

Amanda immediately picked up the phone in her room and dialed Lee's number.

/

Lee lay awake in bed, his mind a whirlwind as he attempted to sleep. It had been hours since he'd left Amanda's house, yet he was having a difficult time sleeping. As full as his day and weekend had been, Lee should be knocked out by now. Instead he was having the opposite effect; his eyes were wide open.

He trusted Amanda—what was there to trust though, he asked himself. They really hadn't talked much about it-he guessed he was just assuming that they were dating exclusively; he certainly didn't want to see anyone else. But this was all new to him. It was Joe he wasn't so sure that he trusted. Children or no children, what ex just pops up without some sort of phone call? A letter or something? And what was that kiss on the lips all about?

Lee kept glancing at the phone, knowing that it would not ring; Amanda had been clear about calling him on Sunday morning; yet his body and mind were hoping for a sooner call. Just as Lee tried to will his body to sleep; the phone rang. Glancing around at the clock, he realized that it was after 11 pm.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lee, it's Amanda. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Lee inadvertently let out a sigh of relief. "No, you didn't wake me, as a matter of fact, I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"Because I was laying here thinking about you."

"You were?" She smiled. "I know I said that I'd call you tomorrow…."

"No, it's okay, I'm glad you called."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know, that well Joe left after his visit with the boys. And that I'm about to go to bed now and that I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

With that, Lee hung up the phone. He wanted to know how long Joe would be in Arlington and he wanted to know if Joe was up to something else besides seeing his sons but for now; the fact that she called him just to put his mind at ease, was enough, more than enough for him.

/

Joe thought about his time with his boys' as he lay down after his time spent at Amanda's with the boys'. The ride back to the hotel had seemed long and dismal to Joe as he'd sat in the cab and watched the various scenery. Amanda hadn't said much to him while he was there, but she'd certainly made it clear to him that she didn't want anything to do with him; not personally anyway. She did say she had a long day and weekend; perhaps that was the reason she was so distant. Tonight Amanda wasn't her usual self—something was different about her but he couldn't put his finger on it.

They were once in love and they had gotten through some tough times together. But in the end he'd left her, hadn't he? But now he realized now that he was wrong and now he was ready to come back home. Deep down, Amanda must still love him. He'd wooed her once and they had children together-so he wasn't about to lose faith now, not yet anyway.

But what about this Lee Simpson person? He hadn't missed the look on his face when he turned and looked at him, and he didn't miss that kiss he and Amanda had shared before Mr. Simpson left. Well, he'd worry about him later—he'd have to find out more about their relationship so he could decide on a plan of action. But for now, television, then bed. Tomorrow—back to Amanda's.


	11. Chapter 11

Sunday afternoon, Joe and Amanda sat at a local coffee and pastry place. Joe had picked up the boys and taken them to the movies. He'd attempted to include her, but she'd been adamant about not going, listing several things she needed to accomplish before work and school for Monday. So when he'd invited her for coffee afterwards instead, she had said yes, but that she wouldn't be able to stay long.

Her earlier annoyance with him had dissipated. They'd been able to talk like two old friends that hadn't seen one another in a while and were now catching up. At least that was how things had started off.

"Amanda, you have really done a wonderful job with the boys."

"Thanks Joe!"

"And you look really good!"

"Thanks!"

"And you are so different, you've changed so much!"

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow. "Different? Changed how?"

Ugh oh, that hadn't come out quite right. He reached for her hand then. "I just mean, you seem more vibrant, more confident, than you were before—ugh when we were married."

"Well, I suppose that I am—all those things you mentioned. I've found some outside interests, I work for a film company, IFF which stands for International Federal Film, we do documentaries."

"Yeah the boys were telling me a little about it—they said you are out late a lot and gone for a few days at a time sometimes."

"Yeah, sometimes it takes us longer than expected to complete a job—complete a film—sometimes we run into complications." Yeah like our simple milk run she thought to herself and smiled.

"Who takes care of the boys'?"

"My mom is there of course but they aren't young babies anymore, so they don't need as much care as they needed when they were little."

"I guess I can't help but to think that they are still little."

"That is probably because you haven't been around them in a while and it seems like they are still little to you." She tried to say it matter-of-factly but she could hear the sarcasm in her own voice.

Joe supposed Amanda was right. He didn't know what to say to that.

"So, how is work at the EAO?" Amanda questioned, changing the subject.

"Oh, things are going well."

"Joe, that's good; but what I really want to know is why are you here — in Arlington? Something change at work?"

"No, nothing's changed. I told you I wanted to see the boys…I had some personal days I had to use up."

"Okay Joe!"

"Amanda, can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"That Mr. Simpson that was at the house yesterday…you introduced him as your colleague and supervisor but I couldn't help but notice…"

"Notice what, Joe?"

"That you kissed him and I was wondering how serious things are between you."

"We've been working closely for a while but just recently started seeing each other outside of work. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Joe, I can tell you this, we haven't talked about how serious we are yet, things are still pretty new."

"Oh, I see!" He removed his hand from Amanda's and turned his head for a moment but then turned back towards her and asked, "Have you ever thought about the two of us getting back together?" He asked quietly.

"Well, no not recently."

"Well, I have! I mean you and I have history plus there is the fact that we have children together."

"All very true Joe," she paused for a moment "and having said children, you left me here alone with them. What exactly are you trying to get at?"

"I know, I know, not something that I'm proud of." He took his hand and placed it in his lap. "I was wondering whether you would consider it now."

"You ask me this even after I tell you that I am seeing someone else? Unbelievable!" Amanda stood up. "Joe, no! And, I think perhaps it's time we got ready to leave."

"Okay, I will get the check."

Joe quickly got their waiter as Amanda stood by the cashier register. After Joe paid the bill, they left and on the ride back to her house, they hardly said two words to one another.

He'd walked her into the house and spoke with the boys' for a few minutes before he turned to leave. Just before leaving, he reached for her hand and kissed her on the cheek and said softly, "Amanda, I didn't mean to upset you. I know that I've been away for a while, that we are in fact divorced but lately I have realized that I really screwed up when we divorced and I want a chance to see if I can't make things right." And with that, he left.

Amanda stood there for a moment and watched as Joe left, and then walked over to the telephone and dialed Lee's number. After hanging up from her call, she said to the boys' and her mother that she was running back out for a minute, but would be back shortly.

"Amanda, we didn't get a chance to talk last night or today." Her mother said. "When are you going to tell me about what's going on?"

"Just as soon as I know myself," and with that, Amanda was out the door.

"What?" But Amanda was already gone out the door. "That girl, sometimes, I swear!"

/

Lee's day had been pretty uneventful. He'd mostly stayed in the house, though in the morning he'd went for a run after having a cup of coffee. Otherwise, he'd paid some bills, straightened up his apartment a little and done some reading. It was now early evening and he was just sitting down for his dinner, when the phone rang. "Hello?"

He'd picked up the phone as quickly as he could, already knowing who would be on the other line, Amanda. She'd said. "Hello Lee!"

"Hi Amanda!"

"Can I come over for a moment?"

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few."

He could tell from the slight quiver in her voice that she wasn't okay and he could definitely tell from the look on her face when she'd entered his apartment that she definitely was not okay.

He greeted her with a kiss on the lips.


	12. Chapter 12

"Lee, I hope that you don't mind that I called and wanted to come over with such short notice…."

"Amanda, it's fine," he took hold of her hands and held them in his and walked towards the couch. "Now, let's sit down and you can tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm fine, really."

"Amanda!"

"It's just that Joe took the boys out and then we went out for coffee and he seems to want to—"

"Want to what?"

Amanda stood up then and walked across the floor of the living room. "Well, he wants to get back with me. At least that's what it sounded like, even after he asked about our relationship."

"What? Really? What exactly did you tell him?"

"Just that we were dating but that we really hadn't figured things out yet-which is the truth!"

"And he asked about getting back with you anyway?"

"Well, he wanted to know if I'd ever thought about getting back with him and if I would consider it now."

"Well, what did you say to that?"

She walked back over to Lee and touched his arm. "I told him no!"

Well, I hope the hell not! "Well, that's good to hear," Lee responded quietly.

Amanda put her arms around Lee's waist and Lee wrapped his arms around hers as he pulled her into an embrace.

"How do you feel about….well what he said about wanting to try to get back together?"

"I'm mad, sad and tired—all at the same time. What are you thinking about all this?"

"Well, all I know is that he better not cause you any trouble."

They just stood there for a few minutes. "I guess I just needed to see you for a minute. Seems strange, we just spent all that time together this weekend…."

"Doesn't seem strange at all, I feel exactly the same way."

"Well, I better go!"

"Well, let me walk you to your car."

As they walked to Amanda's car, Lee said: "I could drive you home and then pick you up in the morning and you could get your car from my place later…"

"No, it's okay, I can drive home."

"Well, at least call me when you make it home," Lee said.

"I will," Amanda replied.

Lee opened the car door for Amanda. "Amanda, I love you."

"And, I love you too!"

"Oh, Lee," Amanda said just before Lee closed her car door. "Joe said the boys' talked to him about my crazy work hours and my being gone for days."

"You don't think he will try and cause trouble for you do you? Like with custody of the boys?"

"I don't think so," Amanda said slowly.

He better not, Lee thought to himself. "Well, you know me and the Agency are here for you if it comes to that. The Agency has some of the best lawyers in DC, so if he wants to…."

Amanda reached out and touched Lee's hand. "I'm sure it won't come to that, but thanks."

Lee looked down at Amanda for a moment, then reached down and touched her lips with his fingertips.

"Goodnight Amanda!"

"Goodnight Lee!"

Lee then closed Amanda's car door and then watched as she drove off.

/

When Amanda arrived home, her mother was sitting in the kitchen waiting for her. "Amanda Jean King, where did you run off to?"

"Mother, didn't I tell you that I was running to Mr. Stetson's, I mean Lee's? I needed to talk to him about something important."

"No, you didn't and Mr. Stetson? I thought his last name was Simpson."

"Oh, did I introduce him to you as Simpson? Sometimes, we use different covers for our work; sometimes I'm Amanda Keane." Dotty gave her a look that clearly said she didn't believe her but Amanda rushed on anyway. "Mother, are the boys still up?"

"Yes, Amanda but I told them that you and I would talk and then you would come up." Her mother lowered her voice as she realized that the boys were in the house, "but you aren't going up those stairs until you tell me what happened between you and Joe."

"Okay, Mother, the short version, Joe and I had coffee and he wanted to know about my relationship with Lee and he wondered whether or I not I ever thought about getting back with him!" With that said, Amanda headed towards the stairs.

"Well, what did you say to that?"

"I said No! Now Mother, I'm going to go check on the Philip and Jamie then I'm going to bed." She walked back and kissed her mother on the cheek, then went upstairs. "Goodnight." She called behind her.

"Well, but tomorrow I want the full details."

"Goodnight, Mother!"

"Goodnight, Amanda!"


	13. Chapter 13

Was this going to be a day from hell or what? Lee thought to himself as he left the Q-Bureau and headed to Billy's office. Joe popping back up in Amanda's life at the end of the week was bad enough; but he'd been optimistic because things with him and Amanda were going well. The day started off fine, the staff had had their Monday morning meeting with Billy. Afterwards, he and Amanda had gone into the Q-bureau to make sure all old cases were closed and filed properly. And that's when things really went sour.

He and Amanda were sitting together going through the files when there was a knock on the door. Lee got up and opened it and standing there was Francine was struggling to hold onto a box of chocolate in one hand and a rather large bouquet of flowers in the other hand.

"Hi Amanda! Lee!" Francine said as she walked in.

"Hi Francine!" Amanda replied.

"A secret admirer, Francine?" Lee asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh no, these are for Amanda," she placed them on Amanda's desk. "I just assumed they were from you," she said as she looked at Lee. "They were signed by Mrs. Martson as I was walking in so I thought I'd just bring them up."

Francine watched as Lee's sparkling smile faded into a frown and a muscle in his neck flinched.

When there wasn't any answer or comment, Francine said: "Oh Lee, Billy said you can come to his office now."

Lee starred for a moment then said, "What? Oh, yeah, that's right, after the meeting, he did say that I should come back around 10."

Lee stood and looked towards Amanda then at Francine and then walked out calling behind him, "I'll be back shortly."

/

"Well, Amanda, aren't you going to open the card?" Francine questioned.

"A secret admirer maybe."

"I'm pretty sure I know who they are from," Amanda replied quietly.

Francine sat near Amanda in the chair that Lee vacated. "Well, who might that be?" Francine asked as she grabbed for the card but Amanda got the note first.

Amanda silently read the card which read simply: Glad to be back home! Joe!

"Well?"

"If you must know, it's from Joe."

"Joe? Joe who? You mean your ex-husband Joe—Joe King?"

"Yes."

"Amanda King, if you don't give me details right now, I'm going to make your life a living hell the next time we have to go on an assignment together. "

"Okay, okay, if you must know—Joe is back in town for a short stay. He showed up this weekend at the house when Lee was…"

"When Lee was what?"

"When Lee was there for dinner." Amanda said hesitantly. She hadn't meant to reveal that just now, but it was too late now.

"What? Your mother and the boys got to meet Lee?"

"Yes, they did, but look, I've got some work to get done. I don't have time to talk now."

"What about lunch, you have any plans?"

"I brought lunch today. Besides I am really busy with this paperwork."

"Okay, but you aren't getting out of this that easily. I want all the juicy details Amanda King!" Amanda gave Francine a look. "Well, at least tell me this much—how are things between you and Lee? If he came over for dinner, you must've cleared things up."

"Yes, we've cleared things up."

"I expect to hear the rest later."

"Okay, Francine." Amanda turned back to her papers.

Francine headed towards the door, stopped and turned and said, "I know I said your ex might come back next-I was kidding-didn't really expect him to show up."

"Yeah I remember that comment, so I have you to blame." Amanda replied back.

/

In Billy's office, Billy said, "So, Lee, I just wanted to check in and see how things went this weekend with you and Amanda."

Though Lee was seated in a chair in front of Billy's desk, his head was turned towards the window.

"Stetson?"

"Oh, sorry Billy. As you know, the drop was a bust…"

"No, I mean your weekend with Amanda. I mean come on Man, I just assumed you two would do something together.—after all you had an extra day."

Lee turned his head back to Billy then and a smile spread across his face.

"Well, we actually did spend some time together—quite a bit I must add." Lee paused but went on quickly at the expression on Billy's face. "Billy, get your mind out of the gutter—we went for a carriage ride, we watched old movies and that's it."

"Well, I knew the two of you would figure things out. But why is your mind somewhere else right now?"

"Well, everything was going so well—I mean Amanda even admitted to me how she feels about me—and she invited me to dinner with her mother and sons…"

"Things must've really gone well for her to do that. So, what happened?"

"Her ex-husband, Joe King dropped in."

"Dropped in? Isn't he in Africa somewhere?"

"Apparently he had some personal time and he decided to use it to visit his family...well his sons and Amanda too…apparently."

"I can understand that. Being away for so long, he'd want to come and see his sons."

"Well, you haven't heard the half of it yet-"

Billy arched an eyebrow.

"He apparently suggested to Amanda that he wanted to try again with him even after Amanda told him that she was seeing someone. I'm pretty sure he's the one that sent her some flowers and some chocolate….here, even after knowing that the person she is seeing works with here." Lee had stood up and was pacing the carpet at this point. Unless-with his luck it's from someone else that's waiting in the wings.

Well, Billy could see just why Lee was so upset. "Lee, sit down. You are going to wear a hole in my carpet."

Reluctantly, Lee stopped pacing and sat down.

"Well, what was Amanda's take on the situation? What did she say to Mr. King's comment about getting back together?"

"Well, she pretty much told him she wasn't interested, but—"

Billy smiled to himself. This was almost too comical—Lee seemed truly concerned about Amanda's ex. "But what?"

"Billy, what if she changes her mind?"

"Lee, I don't think that's very likely, this is Amanda we're talking about. I have watched you two since day one—there is definitely something special there between you two."

That was certainly true. "But you know how history can repeat itself...the longer the history you have, you know? I mean, he is after all the father of her kids…."

Excellent points for sure, Billy thought to himself but said out loud instead, "Well, what are you going to do?"

"What I've been doing since I figured out that I was in love with her—just keep showing and telling her how I feel but not make it seem like a competition."

"Good idea."

Lee stood up and headed towards the door. "Thanks Billy."

"You're welcome Scarecrow!"

Lee exited Billy's office and headed back to his own office.

/


	14. Chapter 14

"Amanda, who are those from?" Amanda's mom asked as Amanda walked in the door.

"Hello, Mother!" Amanda said as she placed the flowers and the candy on the counter.

"Hi, Amanda!"

"They are from Joe!"

"Hmm! That had to be interesting, coming to work and all with Mr. Simpson, I mean Mr. Stetson so close and all."

"Where are the boys?"

"Upstairs doing their homework."

"Well, Amanda, what did the card say?"

"Just that he was happy to be back and was glad to be home."

"Well, what are you going to do about Joe?"

"There's nothing to do Mother! I already told him that I'm seeing someone."

"Yet, he is sending you flowers and expensive candy-at work no less-where the person that you are seeing works no less."

Amanda was silent to that.

"And what did your Mr. Stetson have to say to that?"

"You do know that you can call him Lee! And, he didn't say much-work was pretty busy today."

"Hmm hmm!"

"Well, I better go up and check on the boys and then I think I'll freshen up before dinner."

As Amanda took a quick shower, she thought back to the office. Lee hadn't said a whole lot, but his body language at work had spoken volumes. She'd seen the tenseness in his face when he'd left to meet with Billy. It was even tenser, if that was possible when he came back and his eyes fell on the flowers and the chocolate. Although, the card was simple and didn't come out and say it; there was certainly every implication there that Joe might be trying to pursue something more with her. Well, it didn't matter-she didn't want anything with him anymore. For now, she was going to spend the rest of her evening with her family.

/

Just as they sat down to dinner, the doorbell rang. Amanda looked towards her mother and her mother looked back at her.

"I'll get it!" Amanda said and stood up.

Amanda started laughing as she saw what was outside the door as she caught the last flash of Lee's car's tail lights.

She walked back in carrying a pair of panda bears hugging with a heart between them. A card was placed on either side that read: "Amanda! Lee!"

"Who is that from? Don't you have a huge panda bear? You never did say who it was from."

"This one is from Lee!" Amanda made no response to who the first panda had come from but the thought of the night that Lee dropped the huge panda off at her front door caused her to smile inwardly. She'd flippantly said to Lee when he'd given it to Alexsi, the young computer whiz they had helped out, that he could easily win her heart with it. Low and behold, a few days later, the panda found its way to her front door-with Dean sitting right there in the living room.

"Well, that was sweet of Mr., I mean of Lee!"

"Yes, it was sweet of Lee!" Amanda repeated back.

/

Joe sat in a chair and thought about how he had adjusted to the time change-he'd been back in Arlington for nearly two weeks now. He was trying his best to get back in Amanda's good graces-from picking the boys up from school to assisting with homework. He'd even purchased some groceries for the house and brought the boys a few things. Amanda was always friendly and amicable but she was firm in certain areas; such as not buying the kids too many extra toys or sugary snacks; she didn't want them to be spoiled. She said she didn't mind that he stayed over for dinner one of the nights that he'd come by to help with homework, but when the boys suggested Joe come over again the next night for dinner, Amanda insisted that that wasn't a good idea. But that he was more than welcome to take them out or even have them over at his hotel.

He'd continued to send her gifts—a few at her job but she'd asked him to stop that—so he'd sent some to her house. Finally, Amanda had phoned him and had explained things to him.

"Joe, you really don't need to send me anymore gifts."

"But Amanda, I want to."

"I know what you are trying to do and it's not that I'm not flattered, it's just that—"

"Is there more to your relationship with Mr. Stetson than you are letting on?"

"There isn't anything to let on—even if he wasn't in the picture—it is too late for us. It's just that plain and simple."

"But Amanda, I am the father of your children, don't you think we owe it to them to try to make a go of things again?"

Amanda had let out a sigh then and said simply, "Maybe if you had thought of that before you left or before the divorce." Her voice had become harsh but then changed as she'd said, "I still love you, but I'm not in love with you. And besides, I've changed too much."

She was right, she certainly had changed. He'd paused, was quiet so long that Amanda said, "Joe?"

"I'm still here…okay Amanda...I hope you don't mind if I still visit the boys and try to spend as much time with them as possible."

"I would love that. The boys would love that as well."

"I was actually wondering if I couldn't have the boys over at the hotel one or two nights this weekend."

"I'm sure that they would love it. Let me talk to them and I'll call you tomorrow."

Damn thought Joe as he remembered the phone call. Was he really too late? It was his own fault for not being a better husband, for not thinking of his kids and his wife and for not contesting the divorce. Well, what was there to do now? Make the most out of his stay and spend time with his children. He'd said he wanted to spend time with them and that he wanted to get to know them; well he could at least do that.

/


	15. Chapter 15

Lee couldn't believe his luck! Amanda had told him at work that not only were the boys going to be away Saturday night with Joe, but her mother was also going away with some friends.

It was just the thing/situation they needed with Joe King around and trying to be in the picture. Lee had been just about ready to throttle him—thank God, he'd not seen him since the night at Amanda's when he'd first come home. Besides that first set of gifts, Joe had delivered another bouquet of flowers to the job and some items to her home. Amanda had just set him straight a few days ago. He really hoped, for Joe's sake that he got Amanda's point loud and clear this time. If not, Lee might have to set him straight instead. Stetson, enough thinking about Joe—tonight he had a wonderful night planned for himself and Amanda.

The past several days had been exhausting to say the least. They had scarcely had any alone time. His time had been spent with work and a few snatched kisses between errands for their caseload. One night, they'd taken the boys out roller skating; one of the rare nights Joe hadn't been lingering around; said he had to check in with his job or something. They'd had an enjoyable time. The boys seemed to like him, though it was still new and the added stress of their father being back certainly was a bit of a strain, but still all and all, went well he thought.

Lee stood back and looked at the table he'd prepared; a nice table cloth, candles, a vintage wine, place setting; baked potatoes were done, were staying warm in the oven; steak and broccoli all set, all he needed was Amanda. A glance at the clock showed that it was nearly 6 pm; she should be there any minute.

/

Amanda drove up to Lee's apartment and parked quickly. A smile crossed her face as she entered his apartment building; and was still upon her face once she made it up to his door. She knocked on the door and Lee opened it quickly, gave her a welcoming smile and then a kiss upon the lips. The smile widened when he saw the chocolate cake perched in her hand.

"Amanda, you know you didn't have to bring anything, but I'm glad you did."

She smiled back at him and walked across the threshold.

As Amanda stepped in, Lee looked back behind her before closing the door.

"What's wrong Lee?"

"Nothing."

She touched his arm. "Lee?"

"You trust me don't you?"

"With my life!"

"And, you know that I want you but I won't rush you?"

"Of course!"

"Well, I thought we said…"

"My overnight bag is in the car, too awkward with the cake."

He couldn't believe how he had changed since meeting Amanda. He really did want her, but for now, he was content with having her in his arms—he wanted, no, he needed that time with her, just being together, nothing else." His smile returned, dimples showing and all.

"I'm sorry Amanda; I'm like a school boy when it comes to you. Between the time that you were dating Alan and now Joe is back and hovering around; I feel as though my time with you is more precious."

"It's okay—I feel exactly the same about our time."

They stood there in one another's arms for a few minutes before they both pulled back. "Let's get you settled, food is all ready, we can eat anytime, I can go get your bag later."

Lee sat across from Amanda at the table. They talked about the week from hell as Lee was so fondly calling it.

"Things could certainly be worse," Amanda said. Remember some of our past cases?"

"What case was so bad?" Lee asked laughing between bites.

"You have to be kidding. To name a few, there was The Delano case where I was injected me with a drug that almost killed me. I still can't believe you carried me out of Delano's house."

That took Lee's laugh away. He had been really frightened that night. Sensing his change in mood, she reached out and touched his hand. "And then there was when we were in London and everyone thought I was Lord Bromfield's mistress and we had that moment when I touched your hands and there was such chemistry."

"Well, if you put it like that—I guess this week has not been so bad. And, besides, now I'm with you." He could still do very much without Joe King in their lives though.

They talked about the boys and the time they'd spent with them this week roller skating. After dinner, they adjourned to the living room with a glass of wine. Amanda sat at one end of the couch and Lee at the other; her feet perched across his legs. They conversed as they took sips from their glasses. A little while later, they put in a movie; this time a Cary Grant and Katherine Hepburn movie: Bringing Up Baby, one of several movies they made together and one of the funniest.

About half way through when Lee went to get them some more wine, the phone rang. "Did you leave Joe the number here?"

"No, I gave him the Agency's main number."

Lee let the message go to the answering machine. He turned up the volume so that he could hear the message.

"Hello Lee, this is Candi! Haven't heard from you in while…" Lee let out a cough and turned the volume down so that they couldn't hear the remainder of the message.

Lee continued into the kitchen and then returned to the couch. He leaned over and handed her one of the two glasses in his hand. "Amanda," he began softly.

"Yes, Lee?"

"I've been thinking that it may be a good time for me to get a new number."

"Oh?" Amanda questioned as she took sips and looked over her glass. "Why is that?"

"Well, now that I'm serious about someone, it may be helpful in getting rid of these unwanted calls."

"Oh, I see. And is this person you are serious about, serious about you as well?"

"I think so!" Lee said, as he put his glass down on the table. He then removed Amanda's feet as he scooched over closer to her. "What do you think?"

"I agree." Amanda said as she placed her own glass down on the table just as Lee's arms were wrapped around her waist and he pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet, the movie long forgotten as Lee held her in his arms for several more minutes.

"Amanda, I love you so much."

"Lee, I love you too!"

"This kind of thing is new for me, but I want us to see each other exclusively."

"Lee I feel exactly the same."

They just sat that way for several more minutes before the movie kicked back on.


	16. Chapter 16

God did Lee love Amanda, Lee thought to himself. Another night like they'd shared a few weekends ago, good food, great movies and an excellent wine; not to mention amazing company! Amanda now lay wrapped in his arms wearing an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. Her hair was down and spread out across one of the pillows-but she couldn't look more beautiful if she'd tried. He had never really thought about being with a person like this, just having them in your arms all night, without any physical intimacy but here he was, once again, with Amanda! Who would have ever thought it-besides Billy that is?

She looked so peaceful, he hated to rouse her, she was curled up beside him, one of his arms underneath her but he needed to go to the bathroom and besides he wanted to have breakfast ready for her when she awakened. Lee managed to move his arms just slightly enough as not to awaken her. A glance at the clock told him that it was actually early about seven o'clock. He quickly went to the bathroom and returned to the bed and lay back down beside Amanda.

After another hour or so, Lee was still unable to sleep but Amanda was still comfortably resting. This was indeed odd, but he felt as though his heart was just too full for sleep. He decided to get up and prepare food for Amanda and get coffee started.

Amanda opened her eyes slowly and looked around as she sat up and noticed that by the clock's time that it was 8:30. "Lee?" When there was no answer, she got up and walked into the kitchen. She saw that there was food on the stove, covered up and coffee percolating. She went into the bathroom and freshened up. Shortly after she returned from the bathroom, she heard the key in the front door and then watched as Lee stepped inside the apartment.

"Good morning!" Lee was carrying a newspaper.

"Good morning yourself!" Amanda returned.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Good, I didn't want to wake you up."

"This is late for me."

"Yeah, I believe that."

"Well, you are up early!"

"I am!" He moved over by her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You hungry?"

"Yes!"

Lee opened the chair for Amanda so that she could sit down and then he pulled out the food he'd cooked for her, eggs, toast and fresh fruit. Lee only had coffee with milk.

They sat and ate and read the paper in a comfortable silence with minimal talking in between. They then put in another movie-this time Casablanca-and sat in their spot until the movie was over at which time Lee looked at his watch and said: "It is 11, what time do you have to be home?"

"2 o'clock."

"Oh, we have time for another movie and a light lunch if we get hungry."

"Okay!"

/

Joe had driven the rental car up to Amanda's house and had been slightly surprised to not find her car parked in the driveway. That had been over an hour ago. The boys had informed him of the extra key under the mat. He'd sent them up stairs, now he was waiting in the family room. His initial state of mind had been patience, then he was annoyed, but now he was truly worried. A quick glance at his watch informed him that she should have been here by now.

He was used to her being a few minutes late but this was way past Amanda's normal, so he was concerned. If she didn't turn up soon, he'd try the emergency number she gave him or Dotty's friend's number.

/

In the meantime, Amanda pulled up and saw that Joe's car was parked outside. She immediately looked under the mat and saw that the key was gone. She glanced down at her watch. By her calculations, she was at least 10 minutes early which was pretty damn good.

She had her key firmly in the lock when the front door was snatched open.

"Thank God Amanda! I have been here with the boys for almost two hours. I was just about to call you or your mother. Are you okay?"

Amanda stepped inside, her overnight bag and purse on her shoulder; all but forgotten as she heard Joe's rushed words.

"I'm fine. Why did you come so early?"

"Didn't we say 12 o' clock?"

"Don't you remember, we said that you would feed them and then drop them off around 2?"

"Oh, I remember that now; well, the boys were hungry and we finished up early. Then I just totally forgot." It was then that Joe realized Amanda had an overnight bag. "But hey, what's up with the overnight bag? Did you have to work or something?"

"No, just decided to stay over at a friend's."

"Oh, I see! Would this friend—" Joe's voice threatened to rise but then lowered as he remembered that the boys were there. "Did you by any chance stay at your supervisor's house?"

"Joseph King, that is none of your business. Now back to what we were talking about—it is not my fault that you got back so early. Thank you for taking the boys, I assume that they had fun."

Well, he certainly wasn't used to this new Amanda. He had to admit it—though he was slightly annoyed, he was actually intrigued with this new facet of her demeanor.

"I think they did Amanda!" Joe reached out and touched her hand. "You are right. I apologize."

"It's okay."

"Well, see you later Amanda."

"Goodbye, Joe."


	17. Chapter 17

Amanda sat back and reflected on her week as she drove into the office Thursday morning. Joe now has been in Arlington for nearly three weeks. She and Lee have had another week of paperwork in the office, only going out on leads during the day when necessary to mark a file closed—all rather tiring and boring except for the fact that she got to work with Lee.

It simply amazed her how much she enjoyed her work with Lee, even from the very beginning, when Lee was quite snarky and unpleasant. Thinking back to the beginning, she smiled, in spite of herself maybe because she knew that under that exterior, he was pleasant, kind, responsible and always looking out for her-and so jealous. The thought of his jealousy made her laugh out loud as she pulled up in the front of IFF and parked her car. And now that they were dating, she found working with him even more satisfying. Before she started working for the Agency, she didn't feel as though anything was missing from her life; but now that she had this career and Lee, she couldn't imagine a life without the two of them.

Amanda greeted Mrs. Martson and as she did so was informed that as soon as she put away her personal items to join Mr. Stetson in Mr. Melrose's office.

"Good morning Amanda!" Billy greeted her as soon as she walked in. Lee stood and greeted her, pulling out a chair for her to sit in.

"Good morning, Sir! Lee!" Amanda said.

"Hi, Amanda!" Lee returned his smile bright and warm.

"I'm sorry to catch you as soon as you walk in" Billy said and looked at Amanda, "but I have an important assignment for you two."

Amanda glanced at Lee who only shrugged his shoulders. It was one of the rare occasions since their partnership that he'd made it in before Amanda, he'd had his coffee and read his morning paper—all before Billy could call him in the office. Lee had been too excited by the gift he'd picked up for Amanda. He couldn't imagine that she'd seen it yet—Billy had scooped her up so quickly when she'd gotten in.

"The assignment is for the weekend." Lee heard Billy's voice cut through his thoughts. "You start tomorrow night, so let me fill you quickly."

Billy quickly filled them in on who, what, where and when of the assignment—they were to go to a hotel that was located in the downtown area of Washington D.C. and pose as a married couple that is staying for the weekend. "You will be Mr. and Mrs. Blanchard who came to watch the renowned cooking event that goes from state to state looking for the best chef.

"Amanda, I hope this won't be a problem for you…." Billy said. Most times Amanda was flexible but sometimes he worried about assignments because of her children.

"No, Sir! Philip and Jamie will actually be away at a church retreat for the weekend."

She and Lee had planned to spend that time together at his apartment, but perhaps the weekend wouldn't be a complete loss.

Almost as if reading Amanda's thoughts, Billy continued, "The main event is Saturday, but I want you two to get there tomorrow evening, you will meet your contact Saturday morning."

Lee and Amanda glanced at one another but kept their joy from showing outwardly.

"Sir, can I ask a question?"

"Of course, Amanda!"

"Why are we concerned with a cooking event?"

"Well, there are rumors that one of the sponsors or owners is actually smuggling drugs through the event. We have an informant at the event that is going to pass you some vital information." Billy further explained about whom their contact was and what they were to do once they had retrieved the information.

"Okay, Billy." Lee said as he stood up.

"We're right on it, Sir!" Amanda replied and followed but waited as Lee opened the door for Amanda.

Billy didn't say anything as they left but he smiled inwardly. Over the past few weeks, he watched as his two favorite agents became even more in tune with one another. Even though Lee had only shared some details, he could see from the looks on their faces that things were becoming even more solidified between them. Billy was very pleased with his decision to put the two of them together. Now if Mr. King would leave and if he could just do something for Francine he thought as Francine walked up to the door and knocked.

/

Amanda walked over to her desk to make sure she'd put away her purse. She'd been in a hurry when she'd come in earlier. In the process of tucking the purse away, her eyes were drawn to a black rectangular box that was located a top one of the file trays. Lee, who was now standing directly beside her, watched as she picked up the box, opened it and pulled out the gold bracelet adorned with a heart.

"Oh, my gosh, Lee!

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," she beamed, "but what is it for?"

Lee took the bracelet from her hands and helped put it on, opening and reclosing the clasp once he hand it on Amanda's arm. "Just a little something to let you know I was thinking about you."

"Thanks," Amanda said as she smiled up at Lee just before she kissed him on the cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

"What is Joe going to do with himself since the boys' will be away?" Lee asked Amanda as they went over information to prepare for their case.

Amanda shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know, stay at the hotel I suppose. He wasn't too happy about it, but the retreat had been planned months ago and was paid for already."

"Did he by any chance ask you out?" Lee asked lightly.

"No, I think he's finally gotten the hint."

"That's good!"

"Lee Stetson!"

"Well, shouldn't I be happy about it?"

"I guess you should."

Lee smiled at Amanda. "You want to know what I'm really happy about?"

"What's that?"

"That we get to order room service on the Agency."

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Yes!"

/

Well, you certainly didn't think this through, Joe thought to himself. Here he was on a Friday night, sitting in his hotel room with no place to go and nothing to do. He had started to suggest to Amanda that they hang out and have dinner at least one of the two nights that the kids would be away, but had decided against it. She'd made it pretty damn clear that she didn't want anything personal to do with him and he didn't want to look foolish. He glanced at the time and decided to check out the newspaper and see if there was a movie that he could go to. /

It was as Lee and Amanda walked into the hotel approaching the desk clerk that it occurred to Lee that depending on their room arrangements, Amanda may feel uncomfortable. When the clerk stated that they did indeed had a single suite with a king size bed, Lee glanced at Amanda but she didn't say a word. Lee thanked the clerk, then took Amanda's arm and headed towards the elevator and went up with the bellman.

Lee decided that he'd wait until they were in their room alone before saying anything about their sleeping arrangements. Although, it was a fact that he and Amanda had been spending a lot more time together which included them sleeping in the same bed, he was determined to assure Amanda that his interest in her was more than a physical attraction. He wanted things to go at a pace that she was comfortable with.

As Joe walked by the gift shop and headed towards the exit, he caught the whiff of a very familiar perfume—one that Amanda used to wear. He glanced around towards the elevator and caught the back of a couple entering the elevator. Hmm, the woman had Amanda's coloring and height! Funny how there can be another person that looks similar to someone else. She probably looked like Frankenstein instead of his beautiful Amanda-who was most definitely not his anymore. The thought caused a frown to appear upon his face as he left the hotel hoping the movie he picked was funny enough to help his mood.

Lee and Amanda reached their hotel room. The bellman quickly placed their luggage inside the room.

"Thank you," Lee said and gave the young man a hefty tip.

As soon as the door closed, Lee turned to Amanda. "About the room accommodations, I can see if we can change it to an adjoining suite."

"And how would that look for a married couple?" She quipped back.

"Well, we had an adjoining suit when we were on that cruise…." He offered with a grin.

"That's true!" Amanda had moved closer to Lee by this point.

"You used to be very concerned about our sleeping arrangements…."

"Uh huh!"

"And you aren't so worried now?"

They were so close now that Lee could feel Amanda's breathing against his skin.

"No, I suppose I'm not," Amanda said softly with a shrug and a glint in her eyes.

"And why is that exactly?" Lee asked.

Lee move closer to Amanda until their lips were almost touching.

"Because Lee, I—"

There was a sudden knock at the door which caused them to jump.

"Who the hell can that be?" Lee asked.

Amanda shrugged but mouthed, "Our contact?"

"This reminds me….." Lee walked to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

When there was no answer, Lee reached in his hoister for his gun, and then proceeded to cautiously open the door. Once open, he saw a small envelope upon the floor. He glanced down the hallway to no avail—no one was there. He reclosed the door; placed the envelope on the table then held his fingers up to his mouth, reached in his bag and took out the electronic surveillance sweeper. Once he'd scanned the room for possible bugging devices, he turned to Amanda and said, "That was a close one!"

Lee then read the note which simply said, "Have imperative information for you. Meet me by the pool tables, recreation room; 6 pm tonight! E.W."

"Well, it's 5:15 now," Amanda glanced at her watch. "Thirty minutes from now."

"Yes, gives us just enough time to get our bearings." He pulled Amanda closer to him. "After our meeting, hopefully we can come back here for a nice dinner and continue our discussion," Lee said as he kissed Amanda softly and quickly upon the lips.

"Still incorrigible."

"I know," Lee replied, to which Amanda smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: An extra special thanks to Tracey for helping with this chapter. Very much appreciated.**

 **And thank you to all of you who have been reading and commenting on the story. Very much appreciated.**

Amanda and Lee changed clothes quickly, Amanda in a simple pair of blue dress slacks and matching top, Lee in dark blue pants, and crisp white shirt. They then left the room, and took the elevator down to the lobby and acquainted themselves with where the main amenities were; the health club; spa, the restaurant, the ballroom and lastly the recreation room.

When they arrived in the recreation room, which was located near the back of the hotel, Amanda's hand in Lee's, they looked around for their informant. "Darling," Lee began as they walked in, "what do you want to do?"

The room held several activities; billiards, Pac Man, ping pong, pinball machines and of course the pool table. There were several people in the room, an array of ages but no one was at the pool table.

"How about pool, Dear?"

Lee whispered only for Amanda's ears, "I forgot to ask, do you know how to play pool?"

"I play a little; I used to play in college."

"Good, you go first!" Amanda proceeded to rack up the balls, and then played her first shot. After several shots, it was Lee's turn.

"Finally," Lee said and stepped up to take his turn. He was able to get a few balls in, then missed and inadvertently left a ball in place in such a way that made Amanda's next shot easy, leaving the eight ball which she got in easily.

"I should have known," Lee breathed when Amanda made her last shot. "Wonder where our man is." Lee looked at his watch; it was after 6:30. "How about another game—give him a few more minutes."

"Sure."

They were half way through the next game, with Amanda clearly winning, when a gentleman about 5' 2'' in his late 40's entered the room. After looking around at a few of the venues, headed towards the pool tables.

"Hi, would you happen to have change?"

Lee responded. "I think there is a change machine over there."

"Oh, I see it thanks."

Amanda made her last shot.

"Sir, do you by any chance play pool? My wife just won again and I'm sure she'd like some new competition."

"Oh, yes, I would," Amanda chimed in. "My husband can't beat me to save his life. I forgot my manners…we're Amanda and Lee Blanchard."

"Well, I wouldn't say that!" Lee said through a half grin, half annoyed look.

"I sure would. My name is Edward Wright," he stuck out his hand and shook Amanda's, then Lee's hand.

"You go ahead and rack them up again, sweetheart." Lee said. "She's going to be a while," he said as he turned to Mr. Wright.

"Sorry, I'm late," Mr. Wright whispered to Lee. "Couldn't be helped, had to wait for everyone to leave."

As Amanda proceeded with the pool game, Lee took that opportunity to chat discreetly with the gentleman. "We are here for the cooking competition, we've travelled to several of the other cities, this makes how many now? Our 12th show?"

"Yes, dear, that's right!" Amanda replied as she made another shot. "Are you attending the cooking show as well?"

"I'm actually the accountant for the show," he said, then whispered to Lee, "here, take this, it's a map outlining the drop off routes for each shipment." According to Wright, they were also planning a major shipment of drugs to be filtered through Honduras.

"Do you know where in Honduras the drugs will be coming from?" Lee asked, in a low voice.

"I don't but I think I can get you that information," he paused, as his eyes fell on Amanda and the shot she was in the process of making. "I see your wife certainly does know her way around a pool table." Hearing, the comment, Amanda made the one shot; then purposely missed her next one.

"Guess, my turn," Mr. Wright interjected, but was only able to make one ball before he missed. "After the drugs are picked up from Honduras, they are shipped to whoever is in charge; and then the drugs go with us on each cooking show tour." He whispered.

"How are the drugs packed?" Amanda asked.

"I think they are packed alongside nonperishable food containers and then during the cooking show they are discreetly retrieved and then dropped off to that city's drug dealer."

"If we can find out where the main shipment is coming from and who is in charge—we can stop the remaining shipments."

"Yeah, the thing is, I heard the person in charge—it is probably one of three key people connected to the show, Alan Jones, Patrick Nichols or Matthew Wilburton. Their voice was muffled, unrecognizable when I accidentally picked up the line."

"I'll run these names by Billy; see what he can find out."

"Nice game!" Mr. Wright said as Amanda made the winning shot. "She really is good!"

"Yes, she is!" Lee said, with sparkling eyes that shone on Amanda for a few minutes before he turned back to their colleague.

"I suppose we should go," Lee reached out for Amanda's arm, "we haven't had dinner yet."

"I'll see you back here at 10 AM, before the food competition," Mr. Wright interjected. "Nice to have met you."

/

The first thing Lee did was to fax the document to Billy; then they went back to their room; he did a quick but thorough sweep of the room for listening devices. Once, he was done, he turned to Amanda, "Now-I know you must be starving, is room service still okay or would you rather go down and eat in the restaurant?"

"No; room service is fine."

"Sorry, that took so long."

"It's okay, Lee, it's part of the territory in our business."

They shared a quick smile; then Lee handed her the menu and after taking a look at it himself, they decided on two salads and a chicken entrée to split.

"Now," he said and pulled out a chair for Amanda to sit, "let's go over the key points from tonight's meeting with Mr. Wright."


	20. Chapter 20

Joe returned to the hotel in a much better mood. Back to the Future was a good mix of science fiction and humor. As he entered the hotel, he thought about what it was he wanted to do the next day; the boys were away, Amanda was probably out with Mr. Stetson. Just then, he looked up to see the sign that announced the cooking show event the next day at 11 AM. He'd seen the posters up since he'd arrived earlier in the week but he'd not thought much about going but what the hell, why not? It wasn't as though he had anything else to do.

Joe walked over to the concierge and asked if there were any seats available for the show.

"How many seats do you need?"

"Just one," Joe responded back quietly as an image of Amanda came in his mind.

"Sir, how many did you say?" The woman asked.

"Just one," he said more loudly.

"We have a few of those available," the woman replied back.

After paying for his ticket, Joe ordered restaurant food to go and went back up to his room.

/

"Amanda, I must admit, I'm impressed with your pool playing skills. Did you really learn how to play pool in college?"

"Yes, actually it was, the Kappa house had a pool table and some of the guys would come over and play pool with us. One guy in particular showed me some moves—"

"Oh really, Mrs. King?

"Not that kind of moves, Stetson—but after he saw how good I was becoming, he stopped hanging around me."

"Not man enough, huh?" The fool, Lee thought, but then he was just barely a man. And then, she met that moron Joe King.

Lee continued to be amazed by Amanda, just how much she knew, what she could do, how well rounded she was—when initially, he'd thought of her as nothing but a housewife, him and Francine to boot. Billy had never placed Amanda in a box—he'd seen her potential from the beginning.

"Lee, you with me?" Amanda asked as she waved her hand in front of Lee's face.

"Huh?"

"I was asking you where you learned how to play pool so wonderfully?" She asked with a laugh.

"At my uncles' barracks," he scoffed. "All of us can't be so proficient, I bet the boys either hated or loved you—and the girls were definitely not thrilled."

Amanda laughed infectiously, causing a reaction deep in Lee's soul. "Well, you are definitely right about that, girls outside of the Kappa house weren't too happy for sure."

/

After dinner, Lee asked if Amanda wanted to listen to some music. He put on the radio, a smooth jazz station and they sat comfortably drinking their champagne.

"Champagne, Lee? Is there a special occasion I don't know about?"

"Yes….we are alone, no more work until tomorrow morning."

"Don't speak too soon."

"You're right—then we better take advantage while we can..."

After taking a few sips, he held out his hand and asked, "Care to dance?"

Amanda didn't hesitate for a moment. She certainly wasn't going to pass a chance to be in Lee's arms.

Lee pulled her into his arms and held her close. Lee's arms around her felt so wonderful; his hands were just at the small of her back. As they began to move and sway to the music; Lee's hands began to move along her spine and Amanda felt warm sensations across her body. Amanda's arms were wrapped around Lee's neck. As the music continued to play, they continued to sway, ever so lightly across the hotel room's floor. Lee leaned in and gave Amanda a kiss upon the lips. The kiss was soft, warm, sensual and passionate all at the same time. Lee pulled Amanda closer.

The phone rang causing Lee to stop. He didn't pull away immediately; he just stood there and looked into Amanda's eyes. As the phone rang again, Lee reluctantly let Amanda go. "Must be Billy!"

Lee quickly gave Billy the possible names of the head people over the drug operation and after he had done so, he turned to watch Amanda who was now seated in one of the chairs. She was holding her glass of champagne. He watched as she took a few sips. Her hair was pinned up off her neck, just how he liked it and she looked so beautiful. As he holds her in his arms, he realizes that he desired her more than any woman he'd ever wanted before. He was certain that making love with her was going be amazing but he wanted it to be just right.

Amanda must've sensed him watching her, because she looked up and his eyes became glued upon her beautiful almond shaped brown eyes and saw there what he knew was mirrored in his own eyes; a sense of longing and passion but something else much more: love.

"Amanda?"

He had certainly had his share of experiences while away on assignments and before he'd never give it a second thought. But Amanda was different and he wanted their first time to be different, special. He didn't want to worry about interruptions of the phone, the door or some other unforeseen nuisance to distract them from what they were about to do.

"Yes, Lee?"

"Can I simply hold you?"

She knew that he was asking her for more time. And though she would gladly sleep with him right now, if he asked her to, the fact that he wanted to wait made her even more in love with him.

She wanted Lee, perhaps more than any man she'd ever wanted but….she'd only been with Joe, flirted around with a boy or two in high school and then there was Jim Saarinen after she and Joe had separated.

But Lee's question caused her heart to swell up and made her love him even more. "Lee, I don't think that I could love you more now if I tried. The fact that you want to just hold me, makes me feel so special and so loved."

"That's because you are—special and loved—by me."

Lee pulled Amanda into his arms and they sat curled up on the sofa sleeper.

"And you are special, Lee, and so so loved by me."


	21. Chapter 21

Saturday morning, Amanda awakened to the sound of the shower and Lee sounding as near as she could tell, like a gorilla. She sat up slowly and looked around the room as she stretched and adjusted her eyes to the light that was gleaming in through the slit in the curtain window. She stood up and walked over to look out the window. One of the buttons to her pajama top had come loose, and she was in the process of rebuttoning it, when she felt Lee's arms around her waist.

"I know, you hate it when I do that!"

"Normally, I would—but in this case-" Amanda replied enjoying the feel of Lee's arms around her waist along with his still slightly damp hands and his fresh soap smell. She turned in his arms and lifted her face up for his kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful!"

"Good morning handsome!"

They remained in one another's arms for a moment, before Amanda said, "I better go and shower."

"Go ahead, I'll order you some breakfast." Reluctantly, Lee let her go. "Do you know what you want?"

"How about waffles, whatever fruit they have and some orange juice? Oh, and coffee, of course."

"Okay."

"You know, Lee, you really should eat something."

"You aren't going to give up on that, are you?" He asked as he reached for the phone.

"What?"

"Me not eating breakfast in the morning?"

"No!" She shot back as she grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

Lee laughed at her response as he reached for the phone.

After Amanda's shower, they sat down, went back over the case and then phoned Billy, before their food even arrived. Billy had some information about each of the men they had asked him about. Alan Jones', the other accountant, had an impeccable record and Patrick Nichols' had a few parking tickets, late alimony, but nothing that warranted anything serious. Matthew Wilburton, however; had been in jail and had a prior drug conviction. But nothing recent seemed to be in the works but Billy was going to have Francine do a little more digging on all of them; Wilburton especially. Lee agreed to phone him back after their morning meeting.

As Amanda ate and Lee sipped his coffee, they chatted about little to nothing, but just stuff in general. Amanda learned a little more about Lee's childhood and some of the antics he used to pull and the different kinds of discipline his uncle used to try on Lee which only seemed to fuel his behavior even more.

Amanda's heart went out to both of them; Lee as a child who had lost both his parents and his uncle who didn't know the first thing about raising a little boy, especially one as free-spirited as Lee.

"Maybe we will have time to play a game of pool if we get there before Mr. Wright does," Amanda said.

"Yeah, maybe one game, Pool Shark Annie!"

"Very funny!"

They were just finishing up their meal when an envelope was pushed under the door.

Lee got up and retrieved it and opened it quickly.

"Please meet me at the pool table as soon as you get this message. E.W."

Lee and Amanda glanced at one another. "What do you think happened?" Amanda asked Lee.

"Well, whatever it was, it can't be good." Lee replied back.

"Let's go!"

"Amanda, maybe you should stay here in case…," Lee started as they headed towards the elevator.

"You're going to need back up," Amanda said as she shoved Lee into the elevator.

/

Joe was rounding the gift shop after leaving the hotel's restaurant when he smelled that perfume again. He glanced around but this time, didn't see anyone. Whoever it was, he must've just missed them. It was a pretty scent, but was always strong; a little bit and it would linger. Well, even if it was Amanda's scent, it didn't mean that it belonged to Amanda. Joe thought, But what if she was there? With Stetson? Joe, get a grip on yourself. Joe rounded the shop and headed back up to his room. He would be glad when the boys came back, so he'd have something to keep him distracted.

/

Lee and Amanda entered the game room. Besides a few kids playing Pac Man or pinball, the room was nearly empty.

They headed to the pool tables. "Sweetheart, you ready for another game of pool?"

"I guess, but after the way you beat me last night, I don't know why I bother coming back for more."

"I do!" Amanda replied saucily.

Lee glanced at Amanda and he broke out into a wide grin at the mischievous look upon her face and gave her a wink. "I do too!"


	22. Chapter 22

Amanda had made a few shots when she went around the table to the other side and paused in the process of making another shot. "Ouch!" She cried out as her foot caught on a piece of the rug.

"Amanda, what's the matter?" asked Lee.

"Nothing Dear, my foot just got caught on the rug."

"Here, let me help," Lee said and assisted Amanda by lifting her foot from the carpet snag that was under the pool table leg. As Lee pulled her foot upwards, Amanda noticed a folded piece of paper wedged under the rug.

Amanda discreetly retrieved the paper, glanced at it quickly then placed it in her pocket.

"You know what I was thinking Lee?"

Lee looked at Amanda questioningly. "What's that Amanda?"

"I think I'd rather come back later to finish our game," she said as she gave him a pointed look. "One of my headaches has come on."

"Okay, let's get you back upstairs for some rest," Lee said, as he placed his arm on the small of her back and guided them out of the room.

/

Once, they were back upstairs, Amanda showed Lee the paper that she'd found.

"What's this?" Lee asked.

"The schedule and locations. According to this, a shipment of food will be picked up not too far from here, just about 20 minutes from here at…"

"At what time Amanda?"

"11 AM! So, the shipment happens during the show, while all the key people are either in the show or appear to be at the show, so they have an alibi," Amanda pondered.

"But who are the key people involved?" Lee asked. "With such a large shipment in Honduras and in each city they visit, there must be more than one person involved."

"I agree!" Amanda concurred.

"We better call Billy!" They said simultaneously.

/

The phone call to Billy was quite enlightening. "Looked like there are two individuals that we need to look out for—the two that we least expected." Lee said.

"Nichols and Jones?" Amanda questioned.

"Yeah, seems like Jones may be the mastermind; Francine was able to locate a hidden savings account off in Puerto Rico and Nichols wife apparently stopped asking for alimony payments because he'd given her quite a hefty sum of money a few days ago. And apparently Wilburton really is a reformed man; he put up a lot of the money for the cooking shows." Lee paused for a moment. "Billy wants us to see if we can't track down Wright, and try to get him before it's too late."

Lee called down to the front desk to see if he could be connected with Edward Wright's room.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but Mr. Wright checked out this morning," replied the front desk clerk."

"Do you know what time he checked out?"

"At 9:30 AM."

"Do you happen to know where he was going?"

"No, Sir and even if I did, I wouldn't be able to give out that information."

"Well, Miss, thank you anyway," Lee said and then relayed the information to Amanda. "Well, she wasn't much help."

"Well, maybe she was of some help…." Amanda paused as Lee crooked an eyebrow at Amanda. "There's no way he could've checked out at 9:30, isn't that about the time the note came under the door?"

"Right, so….maybe he's still here somewhere," Lee concluded. "Well, we'd better go downstairs, the show will be starting soon," he reached for Amanda's hand. "We'll get our seats, and then I'll look around for Wright while we wait for Billy and Francine."

/

Joe had just reached his seat when the familiar fragrance caught his nose once again. As he began to sit, he inadvertently bumped into the chair of the woman beside him, not once but twice. Before he even turned around, he knew who was going to be sitting there behind him. "Excuse me," he began. "Amanda and Mr."

"Joe, you weren't really going to say Mr. Blanchard?" Amanda said quickly. "You really should call my new husband by his first name."

Joe looked at Amanda and paused for a minute but then continued, "Yes, I guess you're right," he said slowly. "I didn't know that you and Lee would be here."

"And we didn't know that you were going to be here. I thought you were staying at the Sheridan."

"I was but I switched hotels. I thought I told you."

"Apparently not," Lee said curtly before Amanda could answer.

"It's okay Lee," Amanda said slowly. "I thought you needed to go and look for Mr. Wright, so you can schedule that last shot that we need."

"Last shot? Oh yeah, I know the one you mean. I'll be back shortly," Lee said and looked pointedly at Joe.

"So, are you going to tell me what's really going on?" Joe asked quietly.

"I will later," Amanda replied back.

Joe started to push her for an answer but something in her eyes told him that wasn't a good idea.

At 11, an announcer came out and introduced the cooking show owners: Patrick Nichols and Matthew Wilburton. After they came out and each of them said a few words, the food contestants were announced. There were six individuals in all, four women and two men. The contest consisted of an appetizer, fresh baked bread, and shrimp pasta with Alfredo sauce, sautéed vegetables and tiramisu. Each contestant had their own station set up; a mini stove, pans, and pots, anything that they may need for food preparation and needed for serving the dish afterwards.

By 11:20, the show was underway, yet Lee wasn't back. Amanda turned to Joe and said, "I need to go to the restroom."

"What if your husband comes back before you do?"

"Just tell him, I'll be right back."

/

Lee checked around the hotel to see if there was any sign of Mr. Wright or if anyone had seen him leave the hotel. So far, he hadn't made any headway.

Well, I'd better get back to Amanda, Lee thought to himself.

As Lee approached his seat, he saw that Amanda was gone.

"Oh, Amanda said she had to go to the ladies' room and to tell you that she would be right back."

"How long ago was that?"

"Just a few minutes. Why, what's the big deal?"

"You don't know the new Amanda! You'd be surprised what trouble she could get into just going to the bathroom." And with that, Lee turned to go. "Tell her to stay put if she comes back."

"Yeah, sure!" Joe said absented mindedly. Now what the hell did that mean? Joe asked himself.


	23. Chapter 23

Amanda started towards the hall the way Lee had went, but then realized that she did indeed have to go to the bathroom. As she approached the bathroom, Amanda noticed a lady standing by the door mopping up water, fussing vehemently in Spanish; a language for which Amanda only knew a few words. Looking up and seeing Amanda, the woman pointed down the hall as she rambled off more Spanish.

Amanda kept walking and was just past a janitor's closet when she heard a loud thumping sound. She stopped and stood and waited to see if she couldn't determine where the noise was coming from. As she neared a darkly painted door, the knocking sound picked up and she heard some kind of muffled voice. "Mr. Wright?" she whispered, but didn't wait for a reply but walked down the hall and looked for the janitor whom she found just outside the men's bathroom. "Ms., can you help me?"

"Que?"

"Can you help me?" Amanda repeated as she gestured with her fingers, pointing.

"Que?" She repeated again.

"Oh, my gosh! Just come with me," Amanda said as she grabbed her hand and moved quickly. Amanda then pointed towards the locked door.

"Si, si!" The janitor replied as he quickly opened the door.

As soon as the door was opened, Mr. Wright stepped out, duct tape over his mouth.

"Thank you, thank you," Amanda said profusely to the janitor, who looked confused. "Here let me help you," Amanda said and quickly removed the tape from Mr. Wright's mouth.

"What happened?" Amanda asked Mr. Wright once the tape was removed.

"I was in the pool room waiting for you and your partner when I was grabbed by Mr. Jones' and Mr. Nichols and thrown in here. They planned on coming back and getting me and you know….disposing of me after the contest." Mr. Wright shuddered.

"It's okay," Amanda said.

"I found out the time and place of the drug drop offs."

"Yes, we know, thanks to your note. We can talk later, for now, let's get out of here."

Mr. Wright and Amanda were just steps away from the main stage where the participants were preparing their dishes when Amanda looked to the right of the lobby and saw a man walking briskly towards her. "That would be Mr. Jones," Mr. Wright whispered in her ear.

Amanda then started to head towards her left only to see another man moving towards them. "Mr. Nichols, I presume."

"Yes," Mr. Wright replied.

With very few choices left, Amanda grabbed Mr. Wright's hand and headed towards the stage. Stemmed by the fact that Wright was loose and could tell about their shipment plans; the two men moved onto the stage as well, one coming towards them from the left and one from the right.

By this time, Lee had returned to the cooking show and arrived just in time to see Amanda haul one of the pots off the stove and hurl it directly at Jones, knocking him down. Nichols then attempted to snatch Wright off the stage but Lee had moved quickly down the aisle, jumped onto the stage and punched Nichols square in the jaw, causing him to fall down across the stage, knocking over the tray of stuffed mushrooms.

Joe sat and watched in amazement, awe and envy as Amanda and Stetson had captured two men. He watched as Lee produced handcuffs for one man and two people, one man, one woman, wielding badges; came in and handcuffed the other man. And Joe's jaw dropped when the African-American gentleman said, "Excellent work, Mrs. King. Great job, Lee!"

A few hours after the capture of Jones and Nichols; Amanda, Lee, Francine, Joe and Billy were sitting in a conference room, going over what had happened at the cooking show. All of them were seated at a large table; Amanda and Joe at one side of the table with the others seated on the opposite side.

"Well, Amanda, I don't quite know what to say," Joe began. "I know that you had changed and that you were different, but Amanda just how changed and different are you?"

"Joe, I do work that is important, work that is really making a difference in the world."

"But is it safe, is it legal, harmful to the boys or your mother?"

"To answer your question," Billy said, speaking up for Amanda and the Agency, "what Amanda and all of us do, is all of those things that you mentioned and more. But is it any safer than the risks we all take daily such as walking out of our house to go for a run, or to go to work or even remaining in your house? Bad things can happen in any of these scenarios."

Joe just looked on.

"Yet, Amanda does what she does well."

"She does it very well," Lee who had been unusually quiet, spoke up.

"Amanda has had training and continues to have more training, so that she can make good, safe decisions so she can be there for her family."

Lee was still quite quiet, but then said, "All that you are saying is probably true, but..."

"Mr. Melrose, can I speak to Joe alone for a moment?" Amanda asked, cutting Joe off.

Billy nodded.

"Amanda, how about we meet us when you're done? We still need to finish the debriefing process anyway."

"Yes, Sir!"

Billy walked towards the door with Lee and Francine following behind him reluctantly. "Francine, let's speed it up; I'll need you to do some clean-up with the hotel staff."

"Yes, Sir!" Francine replied.

"And, Lee, you can help her!"

Lee only grunted and frowned, as he walked out the door, leaving Amanda and Joe alone. Amanda turned to her ex-husband and said, "Joe, you can't tell Mother or the boys any of this."

"Okay, Amanda."

"I work for a company called IFF, but that is rouse, because what I really do is work for the government."

"But how? Why?"

Amanda then very slowly told Joe about the day that she met Lee at the train station and the mix up with the hats and how she'd gone on to help him as a civilian for a little while but that she also got to work on some other cases.

When Amanda was done, Joe just looked at Amanda and said, "Wow!" For a man with a Bachelor's degree and law degree, you sure didn't have much to say, thought Joe to himself.

"I'll have to go now Joe, but I can come back later to talk some more, if you'd like."

Wow, Amanda was actually offering to come back later. Well, at last, thought Joe to himself as he watched Amanda leave the conference room.


	24. Chapter 24

Back in Lee and Amanda's room, they all huddled over what had just transpired. "Apparently, the two conspirators were in on the whole thing from the beginning," Francine was saying as Amanda walked into the room. "And the second partner, Mr. Wilburton had actually been involved to make a difference in other people's lives. Apparently, Mr. Wilburton had no knowledge of the drug transporting; he was using proceeds left over from donations, ticket sells, etc., to set up a program that could help ex-convicts once they got out of jail."

"Well, perhaps Mr. Wilburton will let his two ex-partners use his program once they are free," Lee said sarcastically.

"That's too bad, he had a good idea. Hopefully, he will continue on with his good work," Amanda said.

"Amanda, what we all want to know though, is will Joe be any trouble?" Billy asked.

"Trouble, Sir?" She looked stumped for a moment. "Oh, yes, I mean, no, Sir!" She glanced around at each of them. "I don't think Joe will be any trouble at all."

"Well, he better not be!" Lee said brusquely.

"Joe won't say anything to Mother or the boys."

"Do you think he'll attempt to take them from you?" Billy pushed further.

"No, Sir, I don't."

"Okay, Amanda, let us know if you need our help," Billy said, as he stood to get up. "Francine!"

"Sir, I thought that I might stick around and…"

"Francine, come on! These two have had quite a day."

"Yes, Sir!"

Francine reluctantly stood up and headed towards the door.

"Lee." Billy said.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Billy spoke quietly, only so Lee could hear. "Once you've closed any loose ends here, relax and enjoy the rest of your day. The hotel room is paid up til tomorrow, though I don't know if you want to stick around with Mr. King still here and all, but it's up to you two. Use at your discretion."

"Okay, thank you Billy!"

"Again, wonderful work!" Billy called just before he left.

"Thank you, Sir!"

/

Well what a letdown that had been! Joe thought to himself. He wasn't even a drinking man, but he could use one tonight.

He hadn't known that when Amanda suggested that they continue their talk that she'd planned on bringing Lee with her.

As soon as she entered the room, she explained that although she and Lee were dating, that it was Lee who was a fundamental part of what she did as a career choice right now. And that she wanted Joe to know what exactly it was they did all day; well at least some of it.

"Hell, I've seen a little snippet of it today, and that was enough to scare the hell out of me. I'm not sure I can handle much more. I guess the main thing I want to know is that you, the boys and your mother are safe and protected.

"Well, Joe, I won't say that there aren't some dangerous parts to this job, but I will tell you this; I have the best protector that anyone could ever have or wish for," she had said as she looked at Lee.

"Well, what can I say but that I hope that you are happy."

He really hadn't had any more questions, so he'd faked tiredness and stood up. He'd actually been angry and hurt. But what was there to do with the information she'd given him? The more he thought about it; there was only one thing to do; this would show Amanda that he did love her. But what about the boys? He could show them love still-just differently and better than it had been before, making it more intentional and consistent.

Joe walked over to the phone and asked for a local number. After hanging up, he dialed an outside line and asked for one plane ticket to Estoccia, Africa, one-way. Joe then walked over to the dresser and began packing up his clothes.

/

A few hours later, Lee and Amanda walked back into their room and flopped down on the bed, side by side, arms stretched out, lightly touching one another.

"God, am I exhausted!" Exclaimed Lee.

"Me, too!" Agreed Amanda. "But do you know what I want more than sleep right now?"

"I have a few ideas…oh, never mind, I know….some food."

"Yes."

"Room service?"

"Oh, how about a pizza?"

"Ooh! That sounds good."

"What did you think of Billy's idea about sticking around….umm….at the hotel that is?"

"Stetson! You getting shy on me now?"

Lee was quiet. He didn't quite know how or what to answer.

"Lee, you don't even have to ask."

Lee let out a sigh of relief and reached out and took Amanda's hand in his and the two of them lay that way for a few minutes before Amanda got up and called the front desk and asked for the best pizza place that delivered.

Amanda and Lee ended their case by sitting on the bed with their shoes off, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt as they searched the hotel HBO cable channels for movies.

/

In the meantime, Joe grabbed his suitcase and headed towards the hotel lobby check out.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. Thanks for your comments.

Story complete.


End file.
